Who we used to be
by WIWJ
Summary: A Crossing Jordan, Bionic Woman, Third Watch AU crossover.. seriously. I'm not even joking.
1. Chapter 1

This has been floating around in my head for a while. I had to write it since two actors from two of my favorite shows are now on Bionic Woman. So here you go. AU Crossover,

_Crossing Jordan/Third Watch/Bionic Woman.._ No Seriously.

Hee Hee.

* * *

"But I don't understand."

"And I don't expect you too." Jonas rubbed his face wearily.

"This is my life you know!" She shot back hotly.

He nodded slowly.

"Your life." He sat down the the chair beside her looking intently into her arogant expression. Jamie squared her shoulders for the battle, wrinkling her eye brows in surprise when he pulled back abrubtly. "Shit."

"What?" Jamie turned her head and followed his gaze to the middle aged man bounding down the stairs towards them. His short dark hair, just streaking with gray cropped his handsome face. She squinted her eyes as he approached the table.

"I remember when Top Secret Facility actually meant something."

"He has a gun." She told Bledsoe quickly.

"Two actually." The man told her striding past the table. He regaurded her for a minute. "Thought it'd look more like the terminator." He met the other man's eyes. "She in?"

"I see you managed to find us Detective." Jonas said softly, pointing towards the office door.

"Always do." He strode past them, yanking open the door to Ruth's office. Jamie heard her gasp.

"I told you not to look for me." Her voice was a strange mixture of awe and concern.

"Yeah you did." He agreed nochalantly.

"They're going to think I'm giving away my location." Ruth accused weakly.

"They know your not." He told her.

"Boz-. You can't-."

"If I know him? We've got like twenty minutes before security tosses me out on my-."

"Close the door." She muttered angrily.

Jamie turned her eyes to Bledsoe, the man lowered his head before looking away from the office.

"Who's-?" Her words were cut off by the faint crash from Ruth's office. It wasn't so faint for Jamie, she rose to her feet as Jonas grabbed her wrist. "He's attacking her!"

The man ruefully shook his head, looking away again. She looked confused before taking in the red hue of his face and the noises coming from the room behind her.

"He's...Oh.." She slowly sat back down at the table as another crash followed by a yell came from behind the office door. She looked away quickly. "So.. what were we talking about?"

The other man looked back, his mouth opening slightly but slamming shut again as the wall beside them shook slightly from impact.

"I have no idea." He muttered, his eyes closing.

"This happens often?"

"It happens.. occasionally." He swallowed sat in silence for what seemed like forever, with Jamie casting occasional glances in that direction. She looked anywhere but at the office as the door slipped open a crack.

"Boz.. I-." Ruth began almost tearfully.

"Faith I know." He whispered, his voce hoarse as he leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Tell the kids.."

"I always do." He muttered, his lips pressed against her forehead. He turned away pulling the door shut after him as he smoothed out his rumpled shirt before casting a glance at Bledsoe. "Dr. Macy."

"Detective Boscorelli." He breathed through half lidded eyes as the man made his way back up the steps without looking back.

"Macy?" Jamie asked softly.

"Your not the only one who was asked to give up their life for this Miss Saunders." He told her rising to his feet and making his way back to his office. From where she sat, Jamie could hear Ruth Truewell crying at her desk.

An hour later, she would emerge, all buisness. And Jamie would for once, be more willing to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I decided I'd write a little more of this cause I find it funny. And "Emily's" pony vs. cell phone comercial made me think of Bosco's cluelessness. (If you don't know the girl in the commercial who gets the pony that's eating the dog house, used to play Faith's daughter on ThirdWatch.) Mostly a CJ chapter!_

* * *

"You're joking." Jordan Hoyt leaned over the table and grabbed the bottle, carefully balancing the phone between her shoulders and the baby in the crook of her elbow.

"No... I'm not.. I'm serious." The man on the other side of the phone said embarrassed.

"You got her a pony." She grimaced before shooting a smile at the newborn, plugging her mouth with the nipple.

"Yeah.."

"She's like 14 right?"

"In June."

"Who the hell told you to get her a-?"

"My partner." The detective told her defensively. "I asked him what little girls like for Christmas, like their dream presents you know?"

"For a six year old!" Jordan started laughing."What did she say?"

"She was surprised!" He yelled. "Said something about not being able to text message with it. I- awe hell! I'm gonna kill him."

"Him?"

"My partner.." He groaned. "Cocky bastard. Look I'm just asking if you guys want a stupid shetland pony."

"A pony?"

"Mya's scared to death of the damn thing. You live on a farm don't you?"

"I guess technically we-."

"Jor?" Her husbands voice boomed though the house.

"Woody's home." She cupped her hand over the phone. "In here!"

"Who's on the-?"

"Bosco." She said pointedly.

"Is everything okay?" Woody looked worriedly at her before kissing the baby on the head.

"He saw them." She told him, waiting for the wince she knew would come.

"He has to stop doing that." Woody winced.

"Tell him that's easy for him to say." Bosco countered.

"He knows that." She whispered, not sure which man she was talking to.

"They okay?" Hoyt settled next to her at the table.

"Looked like it." She bit her lip.

"How are the kids?"

"He got Emily a pony for Christmas."

"Isn't she like 16?"

"13!" Bosco yelled loudly. "God damn I'm so stupid."

"He want's to know if we want a pony for Garrett." Woody cast a glance at his daughter before shrugging, she turned back to the phone. "Send us the pony."

"Garrett's doing okay?" Bosco asked softly.

"Yeah, she's great. Sleeping through the night and stuff."

"Great." Bosco sighed deeply.

"Can you even have a pony in New York?"

"They don't live in New York anymore." Jordan finished.

"Hey, I'm gonna let you go." Bosco whispered to her. "I gotta find out how to mail a pony from New Orleans to Wisconsin."

"Sure." Jordan knew that voice. It was the why did you two get to live happily ever after voice. "Keep in touch Bosco okay?"

"Absolutely." He muttered before the phone clicked shut.

"He has to stop doing that." Woody breathed.

"Could you?"

"How does he keep finding-?" Jordan looked away guiltily, Woody's head bobbed to the floor.

"Tell me you and Nigel have nothing to do with this." He pleaded. Jordan pressed her lips together. "I'm taking away your computer. They're hidingfor a reason, Jor! You know that."

"He misses her! Her kids miss her!"

"And I'm sure Nigel misses Kate, but it's not safe for him or the kids! Or them for that matter."

"I know." She said softly as she pulled the now empty bottle away from the baby's mouth. Woody lifted her to his shoulder and started patting her back. Jordan grabbed a burp cloth, tucking it beneath the baby's chin. "Every time I talk to him I just can't stop thinking about-."

"It's not our fault."

"You found that body! I pushed Kate into study it further. I pushed Garrett to report what we found! Hell Woody we're the one who forced Bosco to be involved.."

"He was already involved." He put his hand in her hair, stroking the side of her face with his thumb. "If we didn't figure this mess out Faith would be dead. Or worse! And Mya? What about Mya?"

"They loose everything and we get to live happily ever after with our baby."

"It's not your fault." He said again, kissing her forehead.

"Feels like it sometimes."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Note of my own poor planing.. my timelines are soo messed up in this story! So here are the cliff notes! As if this story was not confusing enough  
**

**The "Then" - CJ scenes ****are just post the finale. TW scenes are just post Faith's 'miscarraige'**

**The "Now" are all 5 years later.  
**

**oh it doesn't really matter anyway, just read. **

**PLEASE REVIEW my little experiment **

**_Fan Fiction: When Fandoms Collide! _**

* * *

**Then**

"Whatta ya got?" Jordan looked up absently as Woody helped the orderly push the body into the room.

"Something weird." He gave her one of his better smiles, before leaning over and kissing her temple. "Good Morning."

"What was that for?"

"I miss you." He sighed. "I can't wait until you get off nights."

"I know. The beds always cold by the time I get there." She pulled the sheet half way down and looked at her latest patient.

"I've been sleeping on the couch." He admitted softly.

"Awh." She gave him a sympathetic look. "That's really sweet."

"Are we gonna talk about the body anytime soon, Romeo and Juliet?" Came the irritated voice from behind them.

"Kate. You know anything about prosthetics? " Woody said happily.

"More than most." She murmured.

"Bet you Jordan's next week night shifts I can shock you." He teased.

"Bet Jordan a week of mine you can't." She countered raising her eyebrow.

"Hey! Do I have any say in this?" Cavanaugh squeaked.

"Trust me." He winked pulling the sheet dramatically down to the woman's legs.

"Damn." Kate Switzer looked at the body before looking back up at him. "You win."

Woody Hoyt just stood there enjoying the look of horrified confusion on his girlfriend's face.

* * *

"Look at this." Woody moved across the room and blinked at the screen.

"_Police Plead for Lead_. Catchy. _There is still no information on the disappearance of New York Police Officer Faith Yokas, last seen exiting the west side woman's clinic six months ago." _He looked at Jordan. "Woman's Clinic?"

_"Abortion Clinic."_ She confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Another pregnant woman." He pressed his lips together. It was the fourth one they'd found that seemed to be linked to their case."Why though, why pregnant women?"

"Stem cells?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. They don't need the mother for that right? Especially at an abortion clinic." Woody watched his girlfriend nod. "And what the hell does that have to do with the prosetics we found on Melissa Wilson and Hannah Granger?"

"Experimentation?" Kate chimed in, making her way into Jordan's office.

"What?" Woody looked up quickly, already on alert.

"Tox Screens back on Melissa Wilson. Volium, Morphine, Versed, Opiates."

"They drugged her?"

"All those marks on her remaining limbs?" Kate raised her eyebrows waiting for Jordan's nod before continuing. "They weren't just putting chemicals in her, they were taking blood out of her. She's an experiement. What ever they were doing to her, it was in an attempt to acheive something."

"Advanced Biogenetics." Jordan muttered.

"They'd need stem cells.." Woody nodded.

"You're sure your source is a good one?" Jordan huffed.

"I'm sure. She was one of my best friends in college."

"You said she wasn't there very long."

"She's a good person. Honest to a fault. She took a risk by helping me."

"Maybe she doesn't know about the-."

"She's married to the President's Chief of Staff I think she'd know if the governement was experiementing in Biogentetics."

"Am I missing.." Kate sighed.

"Woody has a source at the White House."

"_The_ White House?" Switzer lifted one eyebrow.

"No one down in Southy! Yes! _The _White House!" Woody grimaced.

"They went to college together." Jordan lifted her eyes up to him and batted her eyes.

"Can I continue here?" Kate shook her head in annoyance.

"You got more?" Woody's face brightened.

"There are microscopic scars on her uterous." Kate continued.

"What?" Jordan looked back at her file.

"Multiple." Kate repeated.

"What's that mean?" The woman looked at each other, ignoring the detective's questions. "Hey! What's that mean?"

"It means they were monitoring the genetic make up of the fetus." Jordan breathed.

"Monitoring?" Woody looked quickly between them. "Like it was _changing_?"

Kate nodded.

"Advanced Biogenetics." Jordan huffed grabbing the phone and looking between her two coworkers. "Emmy? We need three tickets to New York. No.. not on the train. We're in a hurry."

* * *

"What do you want with him?" The tall black officer looked between the two of them.

"I need to talk to him about his partner." Woody told him in all seriousness, wagging the badge dangling from his hand back at him.

"You know something about Faith?" The young man's face paled. "Oh man.. Sul?" He looked over his shoulder. "You better get over here."

Jordan watched the heavier cop walked towards her, he was the young guys partner. She'd grown up around cops she knew the rolls. He was the vet. The guy who you had to earn the right to talk to .

"Yeah?"

"They're here about Faith." Davis, the first guy told the other. The bigger man's face dropped.

"You reporters?"

"No. I'm a detective." He pushed the badge forward again. "They're medical examiners.

"God. Sul.. cornors?" Davis's body sagged backward.

"Oh no." The older cop sighed. "You find her?"

"No." Jordan said quickly shaking her head.

"I'm working on a case that I think might be tied to hers." Woody said quickly. "I was hoping I could talk to officer.." He looked at his notes. "Bos-co-rall-."

"Boscorelli." The guy finished, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why?"

"Look, Detective Gramaldi told me he was down here so.." Woody's voice went hard, before he felt Jordan tug on his arm. He looked at her warning eyes.

"We're trying to help." She told him honestly, looking at the older officer."Please?"

* * *

John Sullivan was regretting his decision to let this Bean Town detective anywhere near Bosco. It was going to end in a fight or in Bosco breaking something. He knew that for sure, but he'd never been able to deny a kind woman's request. The brunette had sealed the deal.

"My dad was a uniform."

"Yeah?" He looked behind her to where the detective was talking with the blond woman. "Not your boyfriend?"

"Not in a major city. He's a small town boy."Didn't deny the boyfriend part, Sully noticed. He still had it. Maybe Jelly was right, he should move upstairs.

"And he's a Boston Detective?"

"A damn good one." She promised.

"He's Homicide?" Sully knew the 'bedside manor' of Homicide detectives.

The girl nodded.

"What?" Ty moaned next to him. "He's homicide? You think she's-."

"Davis." He moaned. "Not in front of Bosco alright?" He looked back at the cornor. "Take an easy on him."

Jordan nodded.

"I still don't like this." The Detective muttered.

"You ever have a partner?" Sullivan said turning towards him. The young suite stopped short almost bumping into him.

"Sort of." He muttered looking uncomfortably at the brunette.

"She was killed in the riots a few months back." The woman added quickly.

Sullivan nodded at him, ignoring the sensitivity of the moment.

"They were together for nine years." He told them. "He doesn't really have much of a family. All his friends are guys on the beat. She was-."

"Sul." Davis warned.

"Crap.. She is.." Sully grimaced rubbing at his eye with his finger tips. "Just ..take an easy on him."

The girl nodded again.

"Bosco?" He called walking closer to the cages. The officer didn't look up absently scratching at his rough stubbly face.

"Just leave the papers in the box Sul." Bosco muttered tossing his keys in the general direction of his coworkes voice.

"No.. Bosco there are people here to see you."

"People?" He turned his face towards the group. His eyes slipping from the brunett to her suite boyfriend, before settling back on Sullivan.

"Sully..." His wary voice made Sullivan swallow hard.

"Ahh man." Davis whispered from behind them.

"I'm Detective Woody Hoyt BPD."

"What's this about?" He pulled himself up from the chair painfully, glancing towards the woman.

"We wanted to ask you some questions." She whispered softly.

"Sul?"

"They wanna know about Faith." John Sullivan's voice grumbled out of him as Bosco looked back at the detective.

"What about her?"

"We have reason to believe that she may be linked to several cases outside of Boston."

"Missing person cases?" He looked almost hopeful, Sully's heart broke for him.

"No." Sully told him quickly. "Dr. Cavanagh is with the ME's office."

"Son of a Bitch." His friend's head dropped back before he slumped back into his chair.


	4. Chapter 4

** Mandy rocks cause she actually left a review! This story is an experiment.. a weird one... but I kinda like it.. mixing my fandoms.. look for more characters from other shows to pop in. he he.  
**

**lori**

* * *

"Everything you wanna know is in the report." Bosco muttered rolling the chair back towards the desk.

"There's a lot of black outs on it." The muttered."We hoped you could explain why."

"Privacy." Bosco growled back, not looking up from the newspaper in front of him. "And if you don't mind I'd like some now."

"What's missing in those reports may help us find your partner."

"None of it was relevant." He tossed his hands up shaking his head back and fourth.

"If she was pregnant it's relevant." The blond woman added, her eyebrow rising as Bosco swiveled his chair back around to gape at her.

"Bosco?" Sully's voice shook him out of his daze. He looked at the older man's questioning eyes.

"I'm going on meal." He gulped, folding up his paper and walking through the group of people towards the door. He glanced back over his shoulder, meeting the brunettes eyes to make sure she was following him.

* * *

"Biogenetics." Kate rolled her eyes at the lost look on the cops face. "It's where genes are manipulated... changed... in certian ways."

"In what ways?" Boscorelli watched the way Hoyt's hand tapped incessantly against the Formica table.

"We don't know." Jordan shook her head at him.

"Then what good are you?" He shot back quickly. Jordan watched her boyfriend's impatient tapping increase.

"We're trying to solve a murder!" He reminded the man in irritation.

"I'm trying to find my partner." Boscorelli yelled back.

"And we'd like to help you do that before she ends up in our morgue." Kate sighed, looking blankly at the man beside her in the booth. The cop stared at her for a minute. "We need you to help us."

He waited for a few minutes.

"You think she could still be alive?"

"It's about the fetus." Jordan told him with a nod."They won't hurt her as long as she's pregnant."

The other mans eyes shut slowly.

"She wasn't pregnant."

"But I though-."

"She had a miscarriage." He spit the words out in a rush. "Two days before."

Kate and Jordan exchanged long looks.

"Then why was she at the woman's clinic."

"Probably to cancel an appointment." Boscorelli's eyes opened again, switching his gaze between the two of them. "Faith didn't want to keep the baby. She was still tryin' to decide when she hurt on the job. She lost the baby." He pressed his own hand against the Formica as Woodys' tapping stopped. "She said her and Fred were having enough trouble affording Em and Charlie."

"She has other kids?" Woody looked at Jordan.

"Two." The shorter man nodded, wiping the edge of his mouth with his thumb.

"Fred's her husband?" Another nod. "We'd like to talk to him if we could."

"Can't." Boscorelli barely shook his head at them. "He's dead. Heart attack five weeks back durring the blackout. "

"Oh my God." Jordan breathed. "Those poor kids."

The cops eyes darkened as he switched his gaze out the window.

"They're with Faith's brother." He told them absently.

"We need to see them." Kate told him stiffly.

"Why?" The cop snapped, protectiveness suddenly reverberating from him.

"We need DNA samples from both of them. If there are any similar-."

"No."

"Kate she wasn't pregnant anymore." Jordan shook her head.

"Then why did they take her?" Switzer pressed her palm up towards the ceiling.

"They thought she was. When they found out she wasn't they probably-." Woody stopped short looking at the other man at the table. Boscorelli gave an exaggerated blink before turning his face away.

"The probably killed her and dumped her somewhere." He finished rubbing his hand over his mouth. "Why Faith?"

"Let us take a blood sample from the kids." He shook his head again, but Kate kept talking. "See if there are any similarities in DNA to the other victims see if there was-."

"She probably has nothing to do with your case." He shouted over her. "It wasn't related. This is some skell that we picked up that got out and had some sick thing for Faith and-."

"Sara Mitchell disappeared at three in the afternoon on her way to Planned Parenthood. Melissa Wilson was last seen by her OBGYN at noon." Kate tossed two pictures onto the table in front of Boscorelli, who looked quickly over his shoulder.

"Kate stop." Jordan mumbled softly.

"Hannah Granger." The doctors voice rose as she reached into the file again. "Last seen leaving a maternity clothing store-." The cops eyes swung unconsciously back towards the photo that landed next to his arm. Jordan watched his eyes widen as his hand came up to silence Kate's rant.

He picked up the autopsy picture of Hannah Granger. His eyes taking in the young woman's pale face before setting it back down and reaching beside him for his hat. From it, a shaky hand retrieved a small photograph. He tossed it on the table next to the others.

"Oh my God." Kate whispered, sliding the photo beside Hannah's.

"They could be sisters." Woody's lips stayed parted after he finished talking, looking down at the photographs.

"I'll drive you out there.." Boscorelli sniffed, reaching across the table blindly and reclaiming the photograph of his partner. "To see the kids."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm using Baby Emily here. The original eight year old Emmy.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Uncle B!" Faith's sister in law gave him a short smile as she shifted out of the way of Charlie Yokas. He saw the brunette medical examiner lower her eyes as the six year old wrapped his appendages tightly around him. Bosco took a deep breath, sucking in the smell of the closest thing he had left of his partner.

"Hey Charlie." His voice was muffled by the boy's hair.

"I missed you."

"I missed you guys too. Where's Emmy?" He stood all the way up, his hand still clutching the back of the boys head.

"She's in her room." He reported, forcing back to look at Boscorelli's face. "Are you sad?"

"No buddy I'm not sad." Not any sadder than normal, he added. "I'm just tired."

"From looking for Mommy?" The boys hands clasped around the cops face lovingly. He watched the coroner look away.

"Yeah." He pressed his forehead into the boys, clenching his eyes tight. Charlie's head dropped back to his shoulder. "Emily?"

The nine year old turned the corner, her bright smile fading as she saw her uncle's companions. Bosco's brow furrowed as he dropped onto the couch and reached out his arm to her. She slipped to his side, her eyes never leaving the tall Detective.

"Hey Emmy." He pressed his lips against her cheek. Jordan Cavanaugh watched as the girl slid onto the man's other knee. He smoothed out her ponytail. "These people are helping me look for your mom."

"Hi." Jordan moved forward slightly, reaching her hand out to the little girl. Emily shook it lightly. "I'm Jordan. These are my friends." The woman chucked her thumb over her shoulder and pointed at her coworkers. "Woody and Kate."

The detectives mouth twitched into a deep smile.

"Hi." The little girl looked at them warily. "You need to take blood?"

"Just a prick." Jordan insured. Charlie visibly relaxed.

* * *

Charlie Yokas started to squirm as Kate opened the blood kit. So, Jordan noticed, did Officer Boscorellli. Emily looked between him and the kit.

"Charlie go show Uncle B the books that Uncle Stanley gave us."

"Emmy?" The cop looked at the little girl.

"They're really cool books." The child insisted while the boy lead him away.

"Okay but I'll be right in here."His voice disappeared around the corner.

"Uncle B doesn't like needles." She explained softly.

"Yeah?" Jordan chuckled.

"I have to take care of him, since my mom's gone."

"I used to watch out for my Dad like that when I was a kid." Jordan wiped off the little girls finger with a prep pad.

"My dad died." She said flatly, her eyes never leaving her hand. Jordan looked at Woody.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." She muttered softly, popping the lancet against the child's finger. Emily jumped."Sorry."

"It didn't hurt too much." The girls ponytail shook back and forth.

"You're pretty brave." Woody whispered, she nodded.

"Do you think my Mom's still alive?" Her eyes met Woody's, holding them in place.

"I hope so."

"If not.." She looked back at her finger as Jordan dropped the band aid on. "Uncle B can stop looking for her and we can go live with him."

"Is that what he said?"

"He said we can't live with him, because he's gone a lot.. looking for our mom."

Jordan shot her a sad smile, waiting for more.

"I'll go get Charlie." She smiled a little. "He'll probably cry."

* * *

Woody thought that Maurice Boscorelli was going to pass out from the tiny bubble of blood that sprang up from the little boy's finger. Jordan pressed it to the tester, before Charlie snatched his hand back. He sniffled, Bosco looked like he wanted to sob.

"Can I have a popcicle now?" The boy whined, as the stocky cop scooped him off the couch and clutched him to his chest.

"Sure." Bosco muttered kissing the boys head before he headed off. He looked at Jordan. "I hate to see them hurt." He muttered. "Faith tried to explain it once.." He shook his head, looking out the window. "How long.." He gestured at the test kit. "..will it take?"

"Not that long." Kate said softly. "Why again are they living here?"

All eyes snapped to her.

"Why again do you care?" The cop shot back shaking his head at her.

"You signed the forms as their guardian."

"And?"

"And they want to live with you.."

"What does this have to do with finding my partner?" Boscorelli shouted before looking towards the kitchen.

"It has to do with taking care of her kids." Kate said easily.

"Kate." Woody whispered. "This really isn't any of our business."

"His partner made them gaurdian of her children I'm just wondering why he's not honoring that."

The man's head dropped to his chest.

"Katie.." Jordan whispered, swallowing in discomfort.

"If I take them.." Boscorelli whispered, rubbing his hand over his mouth. "It means she's.." He swallows hard against the bile rising in his throat before he clears it. "I'm not ready yet.. for her to be.." He nodded his head. "Excuse me."

Stanley Yokas watched his sister's partner make his way towards the bathroom.

"He's doing the best he can." The man muttered, Jordan nodded at him. "I'll show you out."

* * *

"_They're not related_." Jordan closed her eyes at Nigel's voice. Kate glared into the web-cam.

"Great work Dr. Frankenstien now can you tell us something public records couldn't. You said you had ideas."

"_Pheontopic similarities_."

"That's nothing." Kate huffed.

"_That's not nothing, Luv._"

"They look alike!" Kate yelled. "We poked two grieving kids and harassed a pitiful police officer-."

"You harassed him. I didn't harass him." Woody's voice echoed out of the mini fridge.

"Will you get out of there? You just ate half a pizza." Jordan moaned.

"_Phenotopic similarities have been linked to disease, psychological similarities, strength, mental facul-_."

"Wait. Strength?" Woody mumbled through his full mouth, his fingers paused on the package of nuts.

"_Rosario M. Piro of the Molecular Biotechnology Center at the University of Torino, Italy did studies that showed-."_

"Sara Mitchell was a five time triathlete. Hannah Granger was an Olympic level gymnast. Melissa Wilson-." He scrambled towards the bed, and opened the file. "Aerobics instructor, long distance runner..."

"Officer Yokas was second in her class, behind her partner."

"They went to the academy together?" Woody winced in sympathy.

"She'd boxed competatively. She could bench 140."

"So they're really strong.." Kate gestured her hands at them.

"The average woman can bench press 90." Woody muttered.

"Really really strong.." Kate murmured. "Point?"

_"My Dear Kate the point is that if you were going to kidnap a woman.."_

"I wouldn't pick a really strong, fast woman." Woody muttered.

"But if I were going to preform genetic experimentation.."

"Strong, fast pregnant women." Jordan whispered.

"But Officer Yokas wasn't pregnant." Woody shook his head.

"Are we sure about that?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Her partner seemed to be." Kate raised her's as well.

_"Her lovesick partner_?" Nigel reminded.

Woody looked at Jordan.

"Did they look at the partner?" He asked solemnly.

"What?" Jordan shook her head. "You can't think..?"

"We always look closest to home first." Woody urged. "If they were having an affair.."

"And she got pregnant." Kate added with a nod.

"He's been helping." Jordan protested.

"Are we sure about that?" Woody repeated Kate's question.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Someone asked for some cross over clarification and I thought it was a good idea! Here is a very short once over of who's who in the land of CJ and TW. There is a chapter following.. but it's short. I got tired after all that explaining. :)

Third Watch Characters appearing:

**_Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli_ **- Bosco is your typical lovable hothead. He's gorgeous. Short, but it doesn't slow him down. He's quick to react, feels everything deeper than he should and deeper than he lets on. He had PTSD after 9-11, but it took a long time for him to admit it. He loves his partner, everyone can agree on that. If it's romantic or partner love is where people disagree. They never hooked up on the show, but he nearly died trying to protect her and his most regrettable moment is when he let another woman come between them both professionally and personally. She was shot by the other woman trying to help him after the bitch set him up to take the fall and Bosco underwent a personality change after that happened. I personally think, if they were real people, they would have hooked up long ago. Boz is funny, a little naive. He came from a _really_ screwed up family.

**_Faith Yokas_**: Faith has two kids, Emily and Charlie with her dead beat husband Fred. Not everyone thinks he's that bad, but lets put it this way, fan fiction boards are not lighting up with Fred/Faith stories. She joined the academy so she could take the kids and leave, but then had second thoughts. He is an alcoholic, who does go into recovery in season 2 (i think). Faith's dad was an alcoholic and her mom was very codependent. Faith is a little bit codependent too. she took Fred back after kicking him out when he crashed the car into a telephone poll on his way to pick up the kids from school drunk. Bosco convinced her to try to work it out with him for the kids sake. Faith takes care of her partner. She is the only one he turns to. He's always there for her too. She set a gangbanger up to be killed because he had caused the death of an child shot accidentally in the park by another child in the gang. Bosco helped cover for her. She covered for him when he 'accidentally' committed armed robbery after two me attempted to mug him. She has always struggled with how to balance her job and family. She finds it hard to be a good cop and a good mom. She has trouble balancing her close partnership with Bosco and her rocky marriage.

_Faith had an abortion after facing an unplanned pregnancy, at first, she told her husband and partner she had a miscarriage after being hit with a led pipe by a man she was pursuing. _

**_Ty Davis_**: Ty is the youngest cop. His dad died in the line. He is really funny and very easy going. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body and often takes care of the other cops. especially his partner Sully.

_**John 'Sully' Sulivan:**_ Sully is the old guy on the job. He was partners with Ty's dad and Ty's mom made him partner with him because she was worried about her son's safety. Sully thinks of Ty as his son. He'd do anything for him, even try to make him go back to law school. He is sarcastic and pessimistic, but very lovable.

Crossing Jordan:

**_Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh_**: Jordan is the classic tortured soul character. Her mother was killed when she was ten and the murder was unsolved, although apparently her estranged half brother and his father may have been involved. Her Dad, who knows more than he lets on, was a suspect. She spent a lot of time struggling with it. She is a medical examiner who often goes too far on cases getting overly involved. She had an on again off again thing with Detective Woody Hoyt. The final ep. seemed to imply they were getting together. Jordan is dark and sarcastic, but she has a soft spot for people experiencing loss.

**_Woody Hoyt:_** Detective Hoyt started out as your typical country comes to town cop. He's an all American guy who can be almost bumbling at times, but as a detective he's all business. He is great at interrogation. He and Jordan often play bad cop good cop. He lets her do more detective work than he should. Probably because he's madly in love and has chased her for years. After being shot by a teen he was trying to help, he became darker and less trustworthy, but we were beginning to see more of the old Woody as the series ended. He will chase the frequent flight risk Jordan anywhere to keep her safe. Even if he doesn't want to go.

**_Dr. Kate Switzer: _**Kate is a smart-alick. She seems rude and harassing, but she's really a very caring person. She has a weirdly sexual tension filled relationship with Nigel Towsen. She is a really great medical examiner, and works in anthropology as well.

_**Dr. Nigel Towsen: **_Nigel is part Medical examiner part computer geek. He loves new gadgets and can figure out anything from the smallest piece of DNA. He is the guy who always _figures it out_. He can also track people, or make them untrackable. He's totally into Kate, but hasn't yet won her over.

_**Dr Garret Macy:**_ Garret is the Chief Medical examiner, however he is giving more and more responsibility to Kate. He also helps clean up for the reckless Jordan. He has been with the Boston morgue for a long time, but was also a musician. He tends to have eps. about his past that leave a lot unknown. He also has a drinking problem that wasn't ever really resolved. I'm going to take some major liberties with his not so well written past.

_There you go._

* * *

"You son of a bitch." Bosco growled, swinging at the tall man.

"Bosco!" Sully snapped, grabbing hold of the other cops collar.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ty Davis lunged forward helping his partner haul their friend off of the Boston cop.

"Oh my God!" The brunette medical examiner hurried back towards the crowd, setting down the cup of coffee and turning her boyfriend to face her.

"Mother-." Hoyt muttered, his hand cupping his eye despite the woman's attempt to pull it away.

"Let me see." She murmured. "What the hell was that for?"

"He asked if I was sleeping with Faith!" Bosco shouted as Sully pushed him into a chair.

"I doubt it's the first time someone asked." Kate Switzer said stoically.

"Bosco man settle down." Ty told him forcefully.

"They think I hurt her." He shook his head wildly before rubbing his face, wincing at his now sore hand.

"What?" Ty looked back at the trio.

"We always investigate the family first." Woody mumbled as Jordan poked at the skin around his red eye.

"Really? Is that how you do it in Boston? 'Cause we'd never think about that up here." Sully growled. "Bosco was with me the day Faith disappeared. In an RMP. I was with him when her husband called and said she never came home."

"You said you were going to help me." Bosco shook his head. "I actually believed you might have a chance of..."

"Stay with him." Sully nudged Ty in front of the chair Bosco was sitting in.

"Sul?" Davis looked at his partner.

"Stay here Davis." He called glaring at the blond ME before she moved from her spot as he ushered them away from the cages and down the small hallway.

"Get out." Sullivan said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Hoyt shook his head at the big man."This is my case."

"No it's not. Unless you got another gold badge under that one that says NYPD, it's not."

"We're trying to help." Jordan whispered softly.

"Great job." Sully gestured over his shoulder towards Bosco. "Now get out."

""s there a problem?" Detective Jelly Gramaldi leaned over the railing and studied the Boston group, his face mirroring John Sullivan's.

"Officer... Sullivan seems to think our investigation is over." Hoyt announced, reading Sully's gold name tag as he did. A small satisfied smile slipped onto his lips.

"Then I guess it is." The man's thick accent clipped his words as he shrugged his enormous shoulders. "Take it easy." He turned and walked back into his small office.

"You're a detective." Sully nodded. "Detect the door."

* * *

"I was getting coffee. " Jordan moaned, as they settled into the large rental car. "What could you have possibly done to piss him off in the ten minutes I was gone?"

"I asked him if he was sleeping with his partner." He whined.

"No you didn't." Kate screwed her face up into a scowl. "You asked him why he didn't tell you that he was sleeping with his partner." Woody's eyes rolled. "Apparently he wasn't. "

"So they're the only star crossed couple in the world not screwing each others brains out."

"We didn't screw each others brains out for four years." Jordan shouted. "Kate and Nigel aren't screwing each others brains out!"

"Hey!" Kate shouted.

"She was married! Maybe the guy's just got morals." Jordan smacked the back of her hand against her boyfriends upper arm.

"Or maybe he's not attracted to her?" Kate added her eyes wide in protest at her and Nigel being drug into the sex talk.

Woody and Jordan exchanged long glances.

"Nah."

* * *

"Here." Sully looked at Bosco in annoyance, dropping an icepack into his lap. The other man opened and closed his fist a few times.

"She's gone isn't she?" He whispered.

"Bosco.." Ty warned.

"No.. it's.." He rubbed his face with his good hand, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath. "Sul? Can you take me to get the kids? I'm gonna..bring them back to my Ma's.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded, swallowing hard.

* * *

"Your girlfriends right Detective. You could have a concussion." The Hispanic doctor shined the light tightly in his eyes. "How did this happen again?"

"A cop at the 55 slugged him." Kate snickered.

"Bosco?" The nurse beside him's head popped up.

"Happen a lot?!" Kate asked brightly, clearly amused.

"Was it Bosco?" The black woman asked again moving towards them.

Woody nodded and she shook her head.

"Your case is about Faith?"

"Yes." Jordan told the woman, her concerned eyebrows knitting together.

"Is Faith.?"

"She's still missing."

"Thank God. When Kim said Boston ME's.." She shook her head.

"Kim?" Woody asked, looking away from the light. The doctor directed her back.

"Paramedic with the 55, it's a tight knit group."

"You knew her?"

"Tight knit group." She nodded. "We saw her the day before it happened." She shook her head.

"When she suffered the miscarriage?" Jordan asked pointedly.

"We can't discuss her medical records." The doctor interrupted.

Jordan nodded, her eyes never leaving the betraying glance of the nurse. She waited until the doctor pronounced Woody 'okay' and went to write his discharge note.

"Jordan Cavanaugh." She stuck her hand out to the nurse. "She didn't have a miscarriage did she?"

"Mary Proctor." She took Jordan's hand with a concerned expression. "I didn't tell Bosco. It didn't seem important. I knew she was planning to have an abortion. I didn't want him to know she lied to him. It would have added insult to injury."

"Thank you."

"If anyone asks me about this." She raised an eyebrow. "I'll deny we ever had this conversation. "

"I understand." Jordan said quietly as the nurse left the room.

"Jor?" Woody whispered softly.

"So she goes to the clinic to make an appointment that she never makes.."

"She's still pregnant." Kate said blankly.


	7. Chapter 7

"You want us to do nothing?"

She should have known something was wrong by the way his eyes shifted when she told him what they'd found.

"I said back off of it."

"Garret!"

"Jordan. This is a problem for the NYPD, not the Boston ME's office. Let it go."

"We have three dead bodies, this cop could be the-."

"Enough!" I ran his hand over his face. "Stay out of this Jordan. That's an order."

She slunk back to her office in confusion.

"Well?" Woody asked pointedly. "What does he think?"

She shook her head, moving through the room and settling at her desk.

"He thinks we should back off. " She gave him an incredulous look. "He _ordered_ me to back off."

"He _ordered_ you.." Nigel Townsend whispered in awe.

"Yup."

"Even when you told him we think she's still alive?" Kate said slowly from her spot on the couch.

"Yup."

"I have three murders to solve.." Woody shook his head.

"Did he say anything about the technology?" Did he say anything about the prosthetics?"

She shook her head.

"He didn't even seem interested?" Kate flapped her arms in front of her.

"He didn't even seem.." Jordan let her voice trail off, her eyes falling on Nigel. "Did you mention this to him?"

"Of course not Luv, you told me not to."

"Kate?"

"I was the one who told you not to!" She rolled her eyes. Cavanagh looked down at her desk in confusion.

"Jordan?" She looked up at her boyfriend. "He didn't even seem..?"

"Surprised."

* * *

Faith Yokas starred up at him from her glossy photograph. He she wasn't a spitting image, but too close for it to be a coincidence. Just like the others, she was strikingly similar to the prototype.

His hands shook as the person he was holding for returned to the phone.

"Mr. Anthros is not taking calls at this time Sir. Would you like to speak with his associate?"

"No. Tell him.." Macy huffed into the phone, he didn't want to do this. He glanced down a the the profile in front of him. Faith Yokas, a member of the NYPD. Mother of two. He couldn't do nothing. He couldn't sit by and watch it all start over. "Tell him that Jonas Bledsoe needs to speak with him right away."

Garret put the phone down, picking up Jordan's file and reading over it for the third time. It was starting again. It was all starting again.

* * *

"Woody!" Jordan Cavanaugh swung her arm out again, coming into contact with her boyfriends body.

"Ouch!" He squealed. "What?"

"Door."

"Door?" He sat up in the darkness, rubbing his chest. "It's four in the morning?"

"Humm?" Jordan muttered, rolling onto her side. Woody rolled his eyes. The visitor knocked again.

He reached into the drawer for his gun and made his way to the door.

His eye found the peephole.

"Garret?" He tossed the door open. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here. Do you understand that?" He glanced hard at Woody, the other man nodded. His arm jetting out and handing him a manila envelope. "Be careful Woody."

Hoyt starred at the envelope.

"Garret what-?" He looked around quickly, but the other man was gone. He went back into the bedroom and flipped on the light, ignoring Jordan's moan of protest. He opened the envelope dumping the contents of the envelope onto the bed.

_Bionics. Anthony Anthros. Sarah Corvus, prototype..  
_

"Jordan?" He mumbled, a few paragraph into the file.

"Shh.."

"Jor, wake up." He pushed against her shoulder. "You need to wake up."

* * *

"Uh huh.." Detective Jelly Gramaldi let his glasses slip down to the edge of his nose. "I understand.. One detective to another... " He nodded to no one, scribbling the information down on his notepad. "Professional courtesy really.." Jelly tapped his pen against his coffee mug. "No. I understand.. Maurice Boscorelli will not be hearing about this from me."

The big man hung up on Woody Hoyt before sighing at his note pad and pushing up from the table.

"Sullivan.." He called down from the steps. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Jelly.." Sully started for the stairs.

"Let's talk down there." He moved heavily towards the cages, glancing at Maurice Boscorelli.

"Bosco don't listen." He said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Fine. I'll take a break. " He huffed, getting out of his chair and starting towards the door.

"No." Jelly quipped. "Sit here and don't listen."

Bosco made a face before Jelly turned towards Sullivan.

"I'm telling you this as a professional courtesy" He cupped his hand around his mouth. "Don't tell Boscorelli. But the guy from Boston called. They have a lead."

* * *

"You got everything?" Nigel breathed, clicking one of the equipment cases closed and looking at Kate.

"What else could we possibly need?" She huffed gesturing at the piles of crap Woody was shoveling into the elevator.

"I don't know? What kinds of things do you use when your freeing hostages from a underground organization of mad scientist using human bodies as experiments?"

"Kate!" Jordan hissed looking around her empty office.

"You think Emmy's a spy for the government?"

"I just.. we have to be discrete." She flopped down on the couch. Woody set his box back down and turned towards her.

"Jordan?"

"I don't understand. I don't understand why he.." She looked at Kate and Nigel, before looking back at Woody.

"You want to tell us how you got this info, Luv?" Nigel asked gently.

"No." She whispered softly, her eyes never leaving Hoyt. They stood there in silence.

"What's with all the long faces?" Came a cheery tone from the doorway. All eyes looked towards Maurice Boscorelli, duffel bag tossed over his shoulder. "I hear California's beautiful this time of year."


	8. Chapter 8

"Gramaldi said he wouldn't say anything." Woody muttered under his breath as Jordan's fingernails finally disengaged from the top of his hand. You never really get used to flying again after a crash. He gave her a quick once over before responding to Boscorelli snort.

"He didn't." The cop shrugged with a smirk. "I overheard."

"He said it was a professional courtesy." Woody moved again before turning to Jordan. "Why am I in the middle again?"

She rolled her eyes at him before shutting them completely.

"I'm tallest."

"Congratulations." The other man growled. "I'm on the job too you know."

"You're attached to the victim." Woody shook his head like Boscorelli was an idiot.

"You're telling me if it was her missin' you'd just sit back and watch me go?" He chucked his thumb across Woody's chest towards Jordan.

"I though you weren't sleeping with her?"

"I'm not." He said angrily. "That doesn't mean she's not important to me. She only important to you 'cause you're bangin' her?"

Woody watched one of Jordan's eyebrows arch as the eye itself slipped open and stared at him.

"Of course not." He twisted uncomfortably in the seat as her eye shut again.

"Well then why are you so obsessed with my sex life?" Woody thought for a moment before shrugging.

"You just seem pretty attached to her."

"She's my partner." He winced at him like he was an idiot. "Don't you have partners in Boston?"

"Yeah.."

"You ever had one?"

"Yeah.. a couple."

"What were you sleeping with all of them?"

Kate Switzer snorted from her seat across the isle. Boscorelli watched a grin spread across Jordan's face.

"One!" He shouted defensively.

"With the PD." Jordan mumbled her eyes remaining shut. "And you woulda slept with Santana if she'd have been interested."

"I would-. Jordan!"

"Didn't he sleep with the intern? Diane?"

"Devan." Jordan purred. "I don't know. Honey did you sleep with Devan?"

"No!" He shook his head at her.

"Apparently no." Jordan told Kate as if she could have missed his shout. "But he would have."

"Will you stop?" Woody whined.

"So when you were talking about me.. you really meant you?" Boscorelli asked, his lip turning up just slightly before he glanced out the window. "Look If I need to be sleeping with her in your head, for you to understand that I need her back then fine.. I'm bangin' her. Just.." He shook his head before turning back towards the detective. "Just find her."

* * *

"Did you call your contact at Sunset?" Watched Woody stare out the door of the bedroom into the sitting room of the hotel suite. She moved towards the door, watching her boyfriend watch Maurice Boscorelli talk on the phone.

"What?" He looked at her absently. She shook her head, it wasn't important right now. "He's talking to his Mom. He brought her kids home to live with him, then he had to leave them with his mom."

"He wants to find there mother for them." She leaned her head against his arm, watching the New York Cop's face change as he talked to the children.

"He wants to find her for him." Woody whispered. Boscorelli hung up the phone and dropped onto the couch covering his face with his hands.

"So lets find her." She unzipped the front of her suitcase and pulled Macy's file free. She dumped the contents onto the bed, her hand landing on the photo of Sarah Corvas.

"The prototype." Woody shook his head, looking at Macy's choppy handwriting. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know." Jordan whispered.

"You still haven't heard anything?" She shook her head.

"Nigel says he hasn't been in. He hasn't returned any of my calls." She took a deep breath. "I don't know what this is or how he's involved in this, but we could have used less cryptic clues."

"I gotta call my guy at Sunset." Woody muttered. "They might have something useful."

* * *

"Where'd you get this lead of yours anyway?" Bosco watched the detective check the file again before climbing out of the cab.

"A source." The man sighed.

"A source?" Her rolled his eyes. "That's what you're gonna give me?"

"Yes."

"This source of yours is _LAPD."_ He didn't do anything to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Nope."

"Then why are we here?" He rolled his eyes dramatically at Hoyt, pointing to the station house they were now walking to.

"Do me a favor Boscorelli and don't talk." Bosco made a face as Woody tossed the door open. The air in the room was decisively unlike any house Bosco had ever been in. The uniform at the desk looked up sharply.

"Can I help you?" They guy was jumpy, Bosco squirmed as Woody leaned over the counter.

"Owens is expecting me." He gave the guy a smirk and started towards a door in the back. Bosco had the overwhelming urge to put his hand on his gun before Woody spun around. "You coming?"

He followed the detective through the heavy door into a huge room.

"What the hell is this place?" His heart beat quicken.

"Think Miami Vice meets the 21st. Century." Woody muttered walking confidently past the desks. No on looked up. No one turned away from one of the large clear smart boards when Woody climbed the white marble steps to the platform by a huge flat screen TV.

"I feel more like Will Smith in Men in Black." Bosco growled. The other man cocked his head to the left.

"That works too."

"Is this when you tell me that Giuliani is from Mars?" Bosco muttered his eyes taking in the spacious room.

"This is where I tell you that I know what the prototype is." Bosco's head jerked up towards the man bounding towards them.

"Vicellous Owens!" Hoyt shook his head extending his hand towards the man. He shook it briskly before giving Boscorelli a once over.

"Hoyt, Good to see you man."

"Where's Merry?" The Boston detective looked around.

"She's in the back." He looked at Bosco again.

"Oh.. Um. Sorry.. Officer Maurice Boscorelli NYPD."

"The partner." Owens nodded. "Vicellous Owns, Sunset Division."

"What's Sunset Division?"

"This is." Woody gestured around them. "Isn't it great?"

"Heaven" Bosco rolled his eyes. "You said you know something about Faith."

"No, I said I knew something about Sara Corvas." Owens pushed open another door and Hoyt was hugging a pretty brunette while he was still starring at the other man.

"Who the hell is Sara Corvas?" She wasn't one of the victims. Bosco had committed there names to memory.

"We're still not completely sure." The woman said softly extending her hand to him. "Detective Merry Stackhouse."

"Bosco." He told her nodding sharply.

"Sara Corvas is a bionic." Stackhouse pulled a small remote from her pocket and aimed it at the smart board on the wall. He blinked at the Blond haired green eyed woman that appeared there.

"A what?" Bosco watched the woman change the photo his eyes blinking at what came next. "What the hell is that?"

"Bionic prosthetics."

He focused his eyes on the woman's metallic limbs. They had the yellowish glint that reminded him of a chicken leg.

"Bionic.. like super?"

"Like engineered. Genetically engineered." Woody breathed. "These are similar to what we found on Hannah Granger."

"Wait what?" Bosco looked up at him.

"Melissa Wilson had some sort of ocular implant." Woody continued ignoring him completely. Merry nodded, clicking to another picture of Sara Corvas' eye.

"You said they were experimenting on the babies.." Bosco pried his gaze from the screen, looking back at Hoyt. "You didn't say anything about Bionic freaking eyes." He shook his head quickly. "All these girls had body parts removed?"

"Not Sara Mitchell ."

"She was the last one?" Bosco whispered.

"The one just before your partner." Stackhouse nodded.

"What's that mean?"

"It means we need to work fast." Owens exhaled slowly.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review! Pretty please?**

* * *

"Jonas."

"Anthony.." Garret Macy stood up slowly looking at his old friend.

"Should I call you Macy now?"

"Call me what ever you want." He shook his head. "Just tell me that you aren't behind this."

"Sara..?" He asked, gesturing for his companion to sit before lowering himself to the office couch. Macy nodded. "I'm afraid not."

Garret's head bobbed to his chest. "I have nothing to do with her latest..undertaking."

"Women are ending up dead Anthony." Macy shook his head. "You make it sound like she's took up needlepoint."

"Bionics isn't a perfect science. How many woman died before Sara was enhanced? You didn't seem so horrified then."

"Sick women! Dying women! Women begging us to give them a chance! Not pregnant woman snatched off the street." Macy's eyes gleamed with regret. "This wasn't what it was about Anthony. This was about science! Medicine!"

"It was about perfection."Anthros whispered softly, looking off towards the corner of the room.

"Who ever is doing this. Who ever is helping Sara.. People will find out. They will put a stop to it." He leaned towards his associate. "And if it's you.. I'll go to the authorities. I'll tell them everything..." Anthony's eyes flashed back to his. "_Everything_."

"Jonas.."

"Find Sara. Put a stop to this." Macy stood up and made his way to the door.

* * *

"Sully.." Maurice Boscorelli rubbed at his face tiredly.

"_Hey. Anything_?"

"I don't know." He sniffed.

"_What do you mean you don't know_?"

"This is getting weird man. "

"_Weirder than genetic engineering?_"

"Do you know what bionic prosthesis are?"

"_Bionic.. like robot parts_?"

"Something like that."

"_They think that Faith's been kidnapped by half human half robot-._"

"Sully!" Bosco pressed his hand into his forehead. "I feel like I'm in a SciFi movie."

"_Crap_."

"A bad SciFi movie."Bosco growled before continuing. "They think someones out there experimenting on her.. Like it's fucking world war two and she's in a concentration camp or something. "I'm telling you Sul, I'm about to pack my shit and take the next plane back home.."

"_You think they're on to something though._." Sully realized.

"Yeah... I do." They sat in silence for a few minutes, Bosco watched the Boston team brainstorm around the table through the door to his bedroom. Sullivan sighed."They're good Sul."

"_Bring her home Bosco_." Bosco nodded at his friends gruff voice before muttering.

"Yeah.." He closed the phone, dropping back onto the bed. He wasn't sure how long he'd laid there before he heard Detective Hoyts voice in the door way.

"Owens called. We have an address."

"An address?"

"Get packed. We got them."

Bosco followed him into the suite, standing in the doorway of Woody and Jordan's room. She was busily packing for both of them.

"Where?"

"Some place called Eagle Mountain." Hoyt told him. "An old mining town about three hours from here."

"Did you call the police department there?" He asked hopefully. Maybe they'd have Faith out before they even got there.

"There isn't one."

"What?"

"The California state trooper who he talked to said he'd try to get out there when _he could_."

"Wouldn't wanna put him out." Bosco growled shaking his head. "So what do we do now?"

"Pack."

* * *

"Garrett, we're in Eagle Mountain. The whole damn town is gated off. We need to know what we're dealing with here. We need to know how to.. damn it Garrett..we..my cell phones completely dead out here.. so you can't call me.. I'll try to.. Garrett we don't know what to do now."

Jordan leaned her head against the door of the telephone booth, watching the dust swirl around it. Woody had a map unfolded on the picnic table as Kate nervously picked at the salad in front of her. Boscorelli was laying on the hood of the car with his arm slung over his face. She opened the booth and walked over to him.

"You okay?"

"She's there somewhere." He shook his head, as he snorted. "Right here and I still can't get to her."

"We'll find her." She told him. he sat up on his elbows shaking his head at her.

"Who the hell are you?" He smirked. "You're a coroner from Boston. Why are you here?"

Jordan couldn't help but smile.

"It's complicated."

"You just drag him all over the USA fightin' crime?" He gestured towards Woody, still studying the map.

"We usually stay in Boston." She smiled again. "We save travel for special occasions."

"You're me." He snorted, shaking his finger at her boy friend again. "He's Faith."

"Yeah?" She walked over to the car, sitting beside him.

"I get us into messes, she gets us out."

"I bet you've come to her rescue a few times." She said softly.

"Maybe." He whispered sadly.

"We'll find her."

Woody looked at the map again, carrying it over to them.

"It's not on the map." He shook his head.

"What the hell's that smell?" Kate moaned throwing the remains of her salad in the trash can.

"Dumpster." Bosco muttered.

"It's a land fill." Woody sighed.

"What did the guy say when you flashed your badge?" The cop asked curiously.

"He said I was a long way from home." Woody sighed. "He wanted a warrant."

"Damn jack-off." Bosco

"You didn't get Garrett?" Woody asked Jordan.

"No."

"So now what?" Bosco huffed, sliding off the car and pacing around it.

"I'm calling Nigel." Kate shook her head, walking back towards the phone booth. "Maybe he's got something."

"Excuse me?" Kate spun around, watching Bosco move protectively closer to her. Watching the man in the security uniform walk towards them. "I have to apologize. I didn't realize Dr. Bledstoe had sent you."

"Dr..?" Bosco shook his head slightly.

"They're expecting us." Kate said sharply, trying to cover for his apparent confussion. "We're going to be late."

"I'm sorry. Dr. Anthros didnt' mention anything." The man shook his head. "Dr. Bledstoe called a few minutes ago. He said to make sure you were granted full access." The man handed Woody an envelope. "I'll open the gate, Sir."

He walked purposefully back to his post. Woody looked at Jordan.

"Dr. Bledstoe?"He asked. She shook her head.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Bosco asked making his way to the side of the car.

"You got a gun?" Woody asked suddenly.

"What do you think?" Bosco screwed his face up.

"Jor?"

"In my bag." Cavanagh whispered, digging through her luggage. Hoyt lifted his eyes to Kate.

"I must have left my oozie in my other purse." She tilted her head to the side.

"Can you shoot?" Bosco asked impatiently.

"Can I shoot?" She repeated her face screwing up. "Like if the bad guy was coming at me could I go like this?" She flicked her trigger finger. "I think so."Boscorelli huffed, dropping one knee and pulling up his pant leg. He stood up quickly, checking the safety before handing Switzer the small fire arm. He looked at Woody who nodded. Kate extended her hand, looking at it like it was a snake.

She checked the chamber before re-locking the safety and tucking it in her waistband like a pro.

Jordan looked at her in amusement.

"I live alone in the city. I do own a gun. I just don't feel the need to travel with it." She scowled.

"Can we go now?" Bosco huffed.

"Let's do this." Woody mumbled, climbing into the car.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Eagle Mountain is a real ghost town in California. I've tried to recreate it as well as I can but the stuffs pretty vague. I usually use satellite pictures to scope out the locations of my fics and this one was.. well super empty! Creepy huh? We had on in Missouri called Times Beach.. but it was nothing like this. **

* * *

"What the hell is this place?" Bosco whispered softly.

"It's a ghost town." Kate blinked, her eyes scanning the empty town. "Like an actual ghost town."

"Where's my address?" Woody mumbled to Jordan.

"There." She pointed to the cluster of connected buildings just a head. "I think that's it."

"It looks like a shopping center." He muttered, pulling the car off the road.

"Eagle Mount Minimum Security Correctional Facility." Jordan read of the marker.

"You gotta be kidding me." Bosco breathed as they approached the rusty gate. "They got people in there?"

"I don't think so." Woody squinted his eyes.

The sky above them rumbled and they all looked up.

"Does it rain in the desert?" Woody asked softly as slow drops started to fall.

"I guess so." Bosco grimaced at him in annoyance.

Beside him Jordan looked at the paper from the envelope.

"Security panel 6-7. Access code BBHJB67."

"How do we find security panel 6-7?" Kate mused.

"We split up." Bosco looked at Hoyt. "You and Jordan go left. Dr. Switzer and I'll go right. We'll check the panels, meet back up in the back and go in together."

Woody nodded, before glancing at Kate who shrugged.

"Okay." Hoyt pulled the car out of site, before checking his gun and looking at Jordan.

Bosco climbed out of the car, casting a glance at the blond ME.

"Stay behind me." He hissed.

"No argument here." She lifted her hands up to him before hiking up to the building as the rain started to pick up.

* * *

"I don't know." Jordan whispered holding her arms up over her head as Woody read the numbers off the first panel. "Nothing about this makes sense."

"62" He reported walking away from the panel, touching her shoulder to guide her around the building.

"Why guard a ghost town? And who the hell is Dr. Bledstoe. There was nothing in Garrett's file about him." She shook her head.

"You think it's a set up?" Woody looked towards the sky.

"Or a goose chase." She shivered involuntarily. "It's cold."

"Deserts get cold at night." He shot her a quick smile. "I know that much."

"You make looking for bionic murderers in the cold wet rain so romantic." Jordan mused as he pointed towards the next panel before jogging towards it. She waited until he shook his head to move forward as he rejoined her."

"63 at least they're in order."

"Who knows we're here?" She asked him, her voice lost.

"Owens." He shook his head.

"Boscorelli didn't call anyone?"

"No." Woody shook his head. "Not since this morning before he knew."

"I left Garret a message." She whispered."Just a few minutes before.."

"You think he's the one helping?" He asked softly.

"He has to be." She pressed her lips together. "How far in this is he?"

They stared at each other silently.

"There you two are! God you're so slow. We found it." Boscorelli shouted down to them over the thunder.

"Shh!" Hoyt pressed his finger to his mouth and scowled at the cop, who only rolled his eyes before trudging back over the terrine. The two of them followed quickly.

"What's the access code?" Kate asked as Jordan handed her the damp paper and watched her key it in. The door clicked and Woody instinctively pulled Jordan back. Bosco nudged at Kate with his elbow while lifting his gun into position and gesturing at Hoyt.

Woody nodded, putting his hand on the door knob and watching Boscorelli flick up three fingers before he yanked it open. Nothing happened.

"Go." Hoyt mouthed the word at the cop who slipped inside.

"What now?" Bosco's voice was low and grave as he scanned the dimly lit hallway.

"124." Kate whispered pushing the paper towards Bosco. "That's all it says."

Jordan tapped the metal plate outside of the nearest door. _111. _

Boscorelli started down the hall his wet boots sloshing and slipping across the floor. Woody cursed, hurrying after him.

"Boscorelli you can't just charge in there-." He stops, slowly following the other man's gaze into the room across from them.

"The hell I can't." He breathes, walking forward slowly like he's seen a ghost. Woody's eyes fall on the woman in the hospital bed and he realizes he has.

"Jesus." Boscorelli whispers, his eyes sweeping over the unconscious form of Faith Yokas.

* * *

His hand shook as he touched her, his fingers pressing into her cheek.

"Faith?" She didn't move, he turned her face towards him slowly. "Faith?" Hoyt backed up to the door.

"Jordan?" She hurried towards his voice, her eyes taking in the room before flipping the IV bags around.

"There not labeled." She shook her head. "They all just say Ruth. I don't know what they are."

"I don't fucking care what they are." Bosco muttered, yanking the lines out of her arm.

"Stop! You shouldn't-."Cavanaugh put her hand on his arm, he shrugged it away. "You need to leave them in."

"Like hell." He muttered pulling out the last one. Jordan grabbed a piece of gauze and pressed it against her bleeding arm. Bosco snatched it from her. "Don't touch her."

"Woody.." Kate's voice was soft and warning. Hoyt turned his attention back to the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Came another woman's voice. Jordan head snapped to the door before moving over there. Bosco tossed the blankets off of his partner, sighing in relief when her legs were intact. He ran his hands over her arms. She had equipment all over her and he went to work removing it, unbuckling the belt around her abdomen and pulling the leads off of her chest.

"I'm Dr. Miller. Who the hell are you?" Kate shot back.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Doctor Bledstoe sent us." Woody added.

"Jonas?" She purred almost endearingly. "I didn't know he was back. Last I heard he was cutting people up in Boston."

* * *

"Oh my God." Jordan whispered under her breath.

"Something I said?" The blond's head snapped towards her, Jordan tried not to looked alarmed..

"I didn't realize you'd be here." Jordan said calmly. "Jonas didn't tell me."

"Have we met?" Sara Corvas blinked her eyes. Jordan watched the slight twitch of one of them, realizing she was looking past her. At Boscorelli.

"No. Jonas has spoke of you though."

"I'm sure." She smiled. "I'm his greatest accomplishment."

"He's requested that we take Ruth back with us." Jordan kept her voice as even as possible, she knew she was taking a big risk. "I'd like a list of medications and dosages. "

"You can't take her." Jordan shot a quick glance at Woody.

"There's been a mistake." He took over. "She wasn't supposed to be here at all."

"She was Anthony's choice." Corvas shook her head.

"Well _Anthony _can choose someone else." Boscorelli grumbled, pushing past Jordan and into the hallway with his partner in his arms.

"I don't know what Dr. Anthros wants." Woody shook his head, hoping that he'd gotten the names straight here. "I work for Bledstoe. He says pick her up, pick her up."

"You should call him." Jordan whispered.

"I will." Sara answered her. Jordan watched the golden glint of her eye. She was almost captivating. She turned back, watching Boscorelli make his way to the door before lifting her wrist to her lips. "I have a situation."

* * *

"Ow." It happened too quickly for him to explain. He'd laid Faith in the car and turned around. The next thing he knew he was being dropped on a table in a dark dusty house.

"Tell me about it." Switzer muttered, his feet clomping onto the end of the table.

"Faith.." He sat up quickly, scanning the room. Jordan looked at him sympathetically.

"They must have taken her. After that.. thing.. knocked us out." Kate muttered, wiping the blood off her chin.

"You left her there?" He grimaced, clutching at his ribcage.

"When I came to in the hallway she was gone. You were laying in the spot where the car used to be." Woody shot back defensively.

"They took her in the car." Bosco muttered, swinging his feet off the table and dropping unsteadily on his feet. He grasped at the edge of it until the dizziness lessened, then charged at the door.

"What are you going to do?" Woody yelled, limping forward.

"Find my partner."

"Where are you going?!"

"I don't know." He yelled back before tossing the door open.

Maurice Boscorelli's mouth slipped open. Faith stood in front of him wet and shivering. He gasped at the fear in her eyes before grabbing her as her legs buckled beneath her.


	11. Chapter 11

**_This chapter is for Mandy and Mexwojo for sticking with this story.I have one loyal reviewer for each show. That's so helpful!!  
_**

**_I know others are out there reading! Please comment!! Even if it's to say '_what the he{{ is going on here?! '_ I know it's complicated. I promise all will be revealed.... _**

**_Lori

* * *

  
_**

Bosco could barley hold his own weight more less hers. He stumbled back into the door, using it to brace himself until he could lift her. Hoyt moved forward to help.

"I got her." He growled, pushing past him to the table.

"Oh my God." Jordan breathed. Boscorelli pulled his damp sweatshirt over his head and started putting it on her.

"Wait.' Switzer muttered.

"She's shaking." Bosco hollered back, continuing dressing her.

"We need forensics." Kate muttered looking back at Jordan. "Live autopsy."

The other ME shook her head.

"The rain would have washed off most of it." She explained. "Anything it didn't isn't going to be effected by a sweat shirt." She moved forward."I need the.." She shut her eyes before swinging her head towards Hoyt. "It's all in the car."

"What?" Hoyt looked at her, reality dawning on his face slowly. "Nigel's stuff."

"Not just that. The first aide kit. Blankets, clothes.. " She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe there's something here." Woody whispered moving towards the back rooms.

"I have my backpack." Kate whispered. Pulling it off and digging through it. "I've got a pocket knife, band aides, first aide cream... "

"Unless you have a crime scene kit in there.." Jordan shook her head, turning back towards where Bosco was pulling his sweatshirt over his partners head.

"Oh my god.." He stopped suddenly his hand pulling back from her face.

"What?" Cavanaugh turned back towards them.

"She's not cold." He looked up at Jordan. "She's fucking on fire."

Boscorellli cupped her forehead for a second before moving his hands over her cheeks.

"Faith..?" He swallowed hard as Jordan repeated the action of feeling her forehead. She looked at Kate shaking her head and gasping the woman's wrist. Switzer made her way over, giving her a questioning glance. "What's wrong with her?"

"Pulse is sky high." Jordan mumbled.

"Infection?" Kate muttered.

"Where?" Jodan shook her head, pulling the cops jaw down slowly and looking into her mouth. "I can't see anything."

"I have a pen light." Kate muttered going back to her bag.

"What can I do?" The patients partner whispered.

"Help me get this off of her." The brunette medical examiner started unsnapping the side of the hospital gown she was wearing. She cast a worried glance at him when that was all she had on. He closed his eyes for a second before rubbing his face.

"I found a few things." Woody called, coming back into the room. Jordan shot Bosco a sad smile as he hurried to cover her with his jacket. "I got a bed sheet, a plastic shower curtain and some packing tape."

Jordan nodded before raising her eyebrows at Boscorelli.

"We got her. Help Woody board the door back up." He looked hesitantly at her. "Kate and I need to check her over."

He nodded reluctantly, his hand slipping off of her as he joined the detective at the door.

* * *

"She's not nine months pregnant." Kate exhaled slowly.

"Her uterus is enlarged. She was." Jordan whispered, moving her hands along the cops torso. "Do you have tape measure in there?"

Kate looked at her bag and shook her head.

"How big is a centimeter?" She held up the tip of her pinky and her coworker shrugged, raising her eyebrows as Jordan used it to measure. "We'll say 22"

"She's got a central line."

"You're kidding me?" Jordan looked up watching Kate move her fingers against the tri-fuse. "Two peripherals and a central. What the hell where they giving her?"

"I can't find any obvious external injury." Kate drew her hands across Yokas' abdomen, pointing out the almost unnoticeable pin hole marks."I'll check under her nails. You wanna do a pelvic?" Jordan nodded, tossing her the tape.

Maurice Boscorelli craned his head back watching the ME's examine his partner as he held the board against the door for Detective Hoyt. The Boston man hammered the nails back in with a piece of pipe.

"That aughta hold." He whispered giving it a tug. Bosco let his hands fall away. "She's tough." He added. Bosco's head whipped around. "She must have followed us back here."

"Yeah, after you all left her there." He moved back through the entryway towards the girls.

"Minimal bleeding. She's still dilated to four. No tearing." She reached for the sheet, it looked clean enough to put over her. "Five days at the most?"

"More like four." Kate grimaced. "Why isn't she bleeding more then?"

"Maybe they did a D and C?"

"Why?"

"Who knows."

"Is she okay?" Bosco tugged the sheet further around his partner, moving her hair off of her cheek.

"She's got a fever. That's all we know." Jordan told him.

"That and the fact that she gave birth recently." Kate added.

"What?" He shook his head.

"We had a source at Mercy who told us she never had a miscarriage." Jordan watched him swallow, turning back to look at his partner.

"She lied to me." He whispered shaking his head slowly. "Why would she..?"

"Maybe she didn't want you to think less of her." Kate said softly. Bosco shook his head with a grimace.

"I wouldn't have." He almost shouted, before his eyes dropped back down to her. "I wouldn't have."

Jordan bit her lip as he repeated his promise in a whisper to his partner.

"Can you help her" He looked up at them. Kate and Jordan exchanged glances. "You've got to help her."

"I don't think the four advil in my bag are going to take the edge off."Kate shook her head, looking at Woody.

"We gotta get her out of here." Bosco shook his head.

"And go where exactly? Back to the armed gate? What you think we just walk out? Into the desert?"

"We can't stay here." Jordan's voice rose. "There is nothing here. No water, no food, no electricity. How long before they find us!?"

Bosco pushed his palms against the edge of the table leaning forward, his eyes studying his partners sweaty face.

"There is no good outcome here. We lept with out looking and now we're screwed." She shouted.

"Stop it." Kate put her hands out in front of her like she was warding off Cavanaugh's words. "We can't panic about this. We didn't panic after the damn plane crashed we can't panic now."

"We had our equipment after the plane crashed Kate right now we have a moldy shower curtain and the contents of your backpack!"

"We need to regroup." Woody said quickly, his hand clamping down on Jordan's arm just above her elbow. "We have to figure out what we know and what we don't know." She looked at him, his fierce blue eyes held a steady gaze, she tried to find it calming before nodding her head. "I'm gonna search the rest of the house. See if I can find anything. You and Kate need to use everything you know to figure out how to help her." He turned his head towards the unconscious woman before meeting Bosco's eyes. "Then you and I are gonna talk cop to cop about what the hell are options are."

Bosco nodded at him before laying his hand against his partners shoulder. Hoyt cast another look at his girlfriend before making his way back into the kitchen and down the steps into the basement.

* * *

"What if you had what you needed?" Bosco whispered softly from his partners side. "What's the first thing you would do?"

"Figure out what the hell they've been drugging her with." Kate whispered.

"The bags weren't marked." Jordan shook her head. "I could have been anything."

"What about the others?" He whispered.

"The files are gone." Jordan breathed looking at Kate. Switzer pulled a pile of post it's out of her bag and grabbed a pen.

"Then we better write down all we can remember."

* * *

"We can last a few days with what I found in the basement." Woody turned a few of the cans around on the floor next to where they were sitting. "If we can get it open with Kate's pocket knife."

"I'll get them open." Bosco growled.

"Only two gallons of water though."

"We can probably get some rain water from out back. From the rain." Bosco shook his head. "Hell it might even freeze tonight."

"In the desert?"

"Desert nights are cold. It was mild today." He shook his head again, rolling his lips tight against his teeth. "With the rain."

"We'll have to start a fire." He looked towards the borded windows before glancing at the fireplace.

"It'll probably be okay." Boscorelli sucked on his cheek. "Cloud cover should make it pretty damn dark. Too dark to see any smoke."

"The teach you about deserts in the NYPD accadmey?"

"Nah." Bosco leaned until his back hit the leg of the table, he reached his arm up behind him and brushed his fingers across his partners arm. "Rangers."

Woody nodded.

"You guys were in a plane crash?" He blinked back a the detective. Woody's eyes widened. "Kate.. said something..back there."

"Yeah. Last year. "

"Damn." Boscorelli rubbed his face before pulling himself to his feet and turning to his partner. Woody watched him move the hair off of her face before laying his palm flat against her clavical.

"Listen.. Boscorelli.. I'm sorry about before." Bosco turned his head towards him quickly before turning back to Faith. "I was an ass, about everything."

The stocky man shrugged in return.

"Probably was too." He muttered. "Be pretty much the norm with me." Woody watched a slow smile cross his face as he drew his fingers down her arm before squeezing it at the wrist. "Faith's better.. with people.."

"We're going to do everything we can." Woody assured him. "To get your partner out of here."

Bosco nodded, never looking back.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hour ten_

Bosco watched her head twitch again before laying his hand on the side of her face.

"Twitching and restlessness." Jordan reported dutifully, looking back over her shoulder. Kate nodded, looking over the post it.

"That's probably the morphine."

"The shivering too." Cavanaugh looked at Boscorelli, he bit his lip as she moaned again, her head turning frantically from side to side.

"Faith.." He whispered, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. "Is she waking up?"

"The drugs are wearing off." Kate nodded. "She's going to detox and it's not going to be pretty."

"Jesus." He whispered.

Her mouth drew into a sour scowl as she turned towards the sound of his voice.

"Boz?"

"Faith?" The high pitched plea of his voice got everyone's attention. Woody walked froward a little, watching Boscorelli drop his face next to his partner's.

"What happened?" She whined weakly. Bosco pressed his head against the table.

"Every thing's gonna be okay." He breathed, straightening his arms and pushing off of the table.

"He hit me." She mumbled. "With a pipe.." Bosco squeezed his eyes shut. That was six months ago.

"You're gonna be okay." He repeated.

"I don't feel good.." She panted, panic seeping into her emerging consciousness.

"I know." He dropped his face close to hers. Woody watched her hand tremble until her fingers brushed his cheek."I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" Hoyt swallowed hard at the concern in her voice.

"Yeah.." If Woody had to describe the tone the man used he would have said tender. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Her thumb moved across his face.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Boscorelli repeated, sniffing at the irony, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"I feel pretty bad, Boz."

* * *

_Hour twenty_

"Get them off of me!" She screamed again before scratching at her arm, Bosco pulled her hand away when she started drawing blood. "I can't.. They're on me!"

"Nothing's on you." Bosco looked at the gashes on her arm with a wince. "Faith nothings on you!"

"Nothings..?" She looked at him in disbelief before moaning and curling into a ball. He rubbed her back.

"Shh.. It's okay. It's alright." He smoothed back her hair from her sweaty face, before shooting Jordan an anguished look.

"It's all normal. " She assured him. "Back and leg spasms, abdominal cramping.." She shook her head.

Bosco shut his eyes again pressing his face against his partners shoulder and muttering calm words.

"What's happening?" Her frightened voice made it hard for him to breath.

"I told you." He said softly. "You're sick, but we're going to help you and your going to be okay. Remember?"

"I need to go to the Hospital.." She shook her head at him, her teary eyes blurring in confusion.

"I know." He assured her. "As soon as it's safe."

"Boz.."

"I'm going to get us out of here, okay?" She nodded, her chin barely moving before curling herself tighter into a ball. He kept his hand on her shoulder before dropping his weight against the edge of the table and glancing over at Hoyt who was struggling with logs for the fire.

Jordan picked up the smaller jug of water and held it up to the woman's lips.

"Faith try and drink a little." She whispered, nodding at Boscorelli's questioning gaze. He moved slowly away from his partner and towards the other man.

"You doing okay?" Woody asked quietly as Boscorelli pulled a few logs from his stack.

"I don't know how much longer she can take this."

"Worst parts not over." Woody muttered crouching down to the fire place. "'Bout half way through day three.. that's when it gets ugly."

"Voice of experience?"

"My brother." Hoyt sighed. "He's been in and out of rehab more times that Lindsay Lohan."

Bosco watched him cautiously before nodding.

"Fucked up childhood?"

"Yep."

"I think it's a rule. Fucked up childhood plus two sons equals one cop one druggie."

"You too?" Woody watched him nod again. "Younger brother?"

"Yeah." Bosco looked at the ground, Hoyt turned back to the wood.

"You sure it's okay to light it?"

"It's still pretty overcast.." Boscorelli told him absently, his words cut off by a sudden crash. Boscorelli spun around, his eyes falling on his partner. The air left his lungs like he'd been hit in the gut. Yokas' arms shook as she extend his service rifle towards Jordan Cavanaugh.

"Where the hell are my kids?" Faith yelled. "What the hell did you do to them?"

"Faith.." Bosco called, his head whipping back as Hoyt pulling his gun from his belt and pointed it at the woman. "Whoa.. Whoa." Bosco put himself in front of Hoyt's weapon. "Everybody take a breath!"

He moved slowly towards his partner.

"Where are my kids?" The gun shook as Bosco stood behind her.

"New York." Jordan's wide eyes blinked.

"What did-?" Faith gasped, her arm wrapping around her waist as she grimaced, Bosco watched the way her grip on his gun tightened.

"Faith.." He whispered, dropping his hands onto her back.

"She has my kids.." Her arms shook as he smoothed his hand over her shoulder and down her arm towards her gun.

"Charlie and Em are at my Ma's." He whispered, his hand joining hers hand on his side arm.

"No.." Faith shook her head in confusion, her face scrunching tighter as she curved into her self. He took that moment to free the gun from her grasp and hand it over his head to Hoyt. Jordan exhaled almost as loud as Woody."She.. Ahh.."

"Your sick Faith." He told her softly, rubbing his thumb against the base of her neck. "You're confused."

"I'm.." She leaned her body back against her partner.

"She's here to help you." He soothed. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Or the kids."

"Bosco.." Her pain filled voice broke into a sob as he pulled her tight against him.

"It's okay." He muttered, pressing his lips into her hair. "Hoyt."

"Yeah?" Boscorelli stuck his leg out away from the table.

"I need you to take my back up too."

Woody took a deep breath.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be unarmed."

"I don't think it's a good idea to let my drugged partner shoot someone." He shot back.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hoyt dropped to the floor and unstrapped the holster from his ankle.

* * *

_Hour Thirty _

"I've gotta get out of here."

"Faith calm down." Bosco took her by the shoulders again, before she violently pulled away. Jordan jumped up from her spot on the floor to help.

"Get away from me." She shouted at the other woman before looking back at Bosco. "I'm going to die here."

"You're not going to die." Her partner whispered calmly. "I told you, you're sick, but we're going to-."

"I HAVE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" She pushed away from him her body shaking, he kept his arms out ready to catch her. Woody Hoyt stood up from his spot behind him.

"We can't leave." Hoyt told her cautiously.

"Stay away from me." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not going to let you hurt me."

"Faith I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Bosco told her quickly.

"They did." She shook her head at him beads of sweat falling off her damp face.

"Who did?" Jordan asked suddenly.

"You said you wouldn't let them. You said you'd be there for me." She glared at her partner. "But you weren't there."

"Faith.." Bosco whispered moving the slightest bit forward.

"I am your partner, Bosco. You're supposed to have my back. And I do everything for you and you are never there for me, ever." She collapsed back against the table, shrugging him away when moved to help her. "I bail you out all the time. And I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you!" He froze, watching her eyes narrow at him as her legs wobbled and she slid to the ground. "You are just like so immature and you are unreliable and you are useless! Do you hear me? You are useless!"

She stopped screaming, her body trembling with the effort before crying out in pain again. He watched her double over onto her side on the floor, clutching at her stomach.

He stood motionless for a second, watching Jordan drop beside her and lay her hand on her shoulder."Damn it!" She yelled in frustration. He took a step towards her before Woody's hand grabbed his arm.

"Why don't you get some air?" He said softly, Bosco ducked his head as he nodded to avoid the man's sympathetic gaze.

He walked quickly through the kitchen, tossing the door open and walking out into the bare back yard. He let his back scrape against the hard stucko house as he dropped into a squat covering his face with his hands.

"Are you Dr. Cavanaugh?"

His body stiffened at the voice before his hand dropped instinctively to his gun. The gun which he'd given Hoyt. He pulled himself slowly to his feet looking at the man standing ten feet away. The other man apparently still had his weapon.

"Are you?" He tilted the gun at him again, he watched it shake slightly. He wasn't used to holding it on someone, the cop recognized. It felt wrong to him, and that was just fine with Boscorelli.

"No." Bosco looked the guy over. Average height, average build. He could take him if he had to, subdue him long enough to get Hoyt out here.

"I need to talk to him."

"I'm the only one here." He lied, lifting his hands and moving foreword, he wasn't going to let this guy anywhere near his partner. The intruder slowly lowered his gun to his side.

"Dr. Jonas sent me here to help Dr. Cavanaugh. He said to tell him that Macy said he was okay. That they could listen to me."

"What the hell can you do to help? Can you get us out of here?"

"No." The other man shook his head. "I can get you to the school. There is electricity there, running water. The things from the car.."

"Why should I believe you?"

Bosco heard the door open, his eyes widened as the man's gun rose again. He turned his head towards the house and watched Hoyt's own side arm lift. Woody said nothing, casting a look at Boscorelli.

"He says he's here to help." Bosco informed him. "I was just asking him why I should believe him."

"All I can say is what Dr. Jonas said."

"Dr. Jonas?" Woody's voice rose a little.

"He said to tell Dr. Cavanaugh that Dr. Macy said it was okay."

Bosco watched Woody's gun lower, so did the other man's.

"Why are you doing what Dr. Jonas wants you too?"

"He's my boss."

"Yeah mine too I think." Jordan whispered from the doorway, shooting her boyfriend and cryptic glance.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on." Woody said sharply ushering their new friend into the house.

"What the hell?" Kate jumped up from her spot next to Faith. "Who the hell is this?"

"A friend of _Dr. Jonas_." Woody said, watching Bosco scoop Faith's sweaty body off the floor.

"As in Jonas Bledstoe?" Switzer asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"As in Garret Macy." Jordan said quickly. "Get your bag."

"Excuse me?" She stood there while Jordan tossed all her things back into the bag.

"Pull your van around back." Woody ordered the newcomer, gesturing for Bosco to follow.

"Garret gave us the file." Cavanaugh whispered to her coworker. "Garret got us access. Garret sent this man to help us."

Jordan's voice rose as Kate's eyes widened.

"That doesn't make any-."

"He's Jonas Bledstoe." She shook her head. "He has to be."

"Jordan now!" Woody called from the back yard. She thrust the bag back at her friend.

"Let's go."

* * *

"You said they still use this." Bosco said dubiously as the van pulled up behind the elementary school.

"They do." The driver countered.

"It's a dump."

"It's got electricity running water and your equipment." The man shouted back.

"How'd you get it?" Bosco quipped, unconsciously looking at his partner. He winced when he did, she looked like some druggie they'd found in the park. She moved her eyes to him when she finally felt his gaze through the haze of withdrawal that surrounded her. He forced a smile, touching her face.

"Out of the car." Bosco's body tensed, he flipped his gaze to Woody.

"You were the ones who attacked us?" Hoyt almost yelled.

"No. Sarah attacked you. I was just called in to _help clean up._" He snorted in disgust. "Believe me that's not why I went to medical school."

"You're a doctor?"Kate asked almost angrily. This was all a little too much. He didn't say anything. "Aren't you a little young?"

"No."

"I don't think I caught your name." Kate snapped.

"I didn't give it." The young man sighed.

"What should we call you then? Doc?"

"You can call me Will." He muttered.

"Will Anthros.." Jordan breathed. "You're the son."

His eyes flashed at her, Bosco's widened.

"Let me out." He hollered, clutching Faith to his chest and reaching over towards the door handle. Woody grabbed his arm.

"Whoa.. Whoa.." Hoyt huffed. "What are you doing?"

"It's a trap." He snapped. "This guy's Daddy personally selected Faith. Remember?"

"Sarah said that?" Will shot back. Jordan nodded. "Don't believe her."

"No we should believe you, right?" Bosco growled. "Stop the damn car."

"Where are you going to go?" Woody shot back.

"Away from him." Bosco growled. "PULL OVER"

"Keep driving!" Woody yelled back ignoring the look of pure hate that filled Boscorelli's features. "She could die." He told him firmly. "People die from rapid withdrawal. Other women died from what ever they did to her. Where are you going to run? What are you going to do? How far can you get with her?"

Bosco stopped, swallowing hard before looking towards Will Anthros.

"You double cross us I'll kill you." He muttered. "I swear I'll kill you."

* * *

"In here." Will moved into the small nurses office. Bosco looked at Woody, watching him move in a head of him. He waited for Hoyt to nod before moving Faith into the room and laying her on the bed in there.

"I'll start drawing blood." Jordan said quickly, opening Nigel's cases where they sat on the counter."You start taking photographs."

"Should we bother?"Kate whispered holding up the black light.

Jordan thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Not after the rain. I do want samples of the gown though. " Kate nodded back at her in agreement before grabbing the camera and heading towards Faith and Bosco.

"I've got reception." Woody mumbled in surprise.

"What?" Bosco huffed, looking at Hoyt who was starring at his phone. "Well then get us some help!"

"Who?" Hoyt looked at Jordan.

"Call Sunset, then call Nigel." She told him softly.

The phone rang before he had the chance.

"Nigel?!" He shouted, like he had to be audible in Boston. ""We're in trouble man. You-." Hoyt stopped, his face blanking before he nodded. "Okay." He breathed before grabbing his pen and notebook from his pocket and writing down what Townsend was saying. "Okay.." His head lifted and he met Jordan's eyes before turning to look at Kate. "Yeah. She's fine. We're all fine. Okay.. I will.."

He closed the phone and Kate's face fell.

"He said we shouldn't.. They could be intercepting.." He waved his hand around, before looking at Jordan. "_Dr. Bledstoe_ is coming. We're supposed to sit tight with Dr. Anthros here.."

"Is that all he said?" Jordan asked quietly.

"He said to make sure Kate eats. She gets testy when her blood sugar's low."

Switzer made a scoffing sound before turning back to the kit. Jordan watched her wipe her eyes with the heal of her hand.

"You should get her started on the clonidine." Will Antros said softly, pointing to a medicine bottle next to Kate. Bosco jumped, he'd almost forgotten he was in the room. "She'll feel better."

"You're not giving her anything." Bosco growled.

"He won't hurt her." Jordan said softly.

"How the hell do you know? How do you know he's not trying to kill her to get rid of the evidence?" Bosco's head shook from side to side.

"Because Garret sent us here to save her. That's why we're here." She pressed her lips together tightly "If he was going to kill us he could have done it by now. We could have walked into an ambush." She tossed her hands up in the air.

"So we trust Jr. here?" Bosco's pained look made her flinch.

"We trust Garret." Jordan whispered back.

"Garret? They guy who's real name you apparently don't know?" Boscorelli snapped. Jordan turned away.

"We trust science." Kate said firmly, handing Jordan a blood draw kit. "If she's got morphine in her system we give her the clonidine."

Cavanaugh nodded, making her way over to Faith. The woman was curled on her side with her bottom lip frimly clenched in her teeth. Bosco's hands stroked the hair away from her face as Jordan slowly extended her arm from where it was clutched to her abdomen. The cop looked up at her partner pleadingly.

"It's okay." He told her, wiping the moisture from the corners of her eyes with his thumb. "It's all gonna be okay."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry for the hiatus. I'm back on track with this. Expect more time travel.. It will be confusing but more fun that if I told the story in linear terms I promise. It'll keep you guessing this way. **

**We are almost to the chapter/scene that merged with the bionic woman sex scene from chap. 1 that made me write this confusing mess. Hope you like it. I do anyway.. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Morphine. Versed." Kate Switzer shook her head at the screen. "Lots of benzodiazepines."

"That's where the homicidal rage came from." Jordan looked over her shoulder. "God these levels. How is she still alive?

"She tough." Bosco whispered, watching her intently.

"Are you going to give her the clonidine or not?" Will huffed looking between the two doctors.

"Yeah." Jordan leveled her eyes at Boscorelli, shaking a small pill out of the bottle and looking at it carefully. "It'll help her."

"How they hell is she supposed to take that? She's thrown up everything you've tried to give her." He huffed.

"Put it under her tongue." Anthros said softly. "It'll absorb slowly. It'll taste like crap but I don't think she'll notice."

"Get away from me." She whispered hoarsely when Jordan started towards. "Get the hell away from me."

"Faith this is going to help you." She said softly..

"My partner's going to find me." She croaked, her dry lips splitting. "And he's going to kill you."

"You need to-."

Boscorelli dropped his hand to her shoulder

"Give it to me." He demanded, his fingers pinching the pill from her palm before dropping down to her level. Jordan stepped back. "Faith I'm right here. It's safe, okay?"

Her eyes squinted at him like he was a mirage, her eyes lowering to his hand and the pill.

"This is going to help." She clicked her gaze back to him. "They drugged you. That's why things seem so fuzzy right now. That's why you're sick."

Jordan watched him hold her eyes for a second before she opened her mouth.

* * *

"What if it's not Macy." Kate leaned her body up against the counter where Woody and Jordan had been sitting.

"It is." Cavanaugh shot back.

"What if it's not?" Switzer insisted. "What if Boscorelli's right and it is really some mad scientist who's actually mad at us for taking her in the first place?"

"He said Garret Macy.." Jordan whispered feebly.

"Yeah.. and that's not something you can get off a google search." She snorted before looking at Woody. "We need a plan B."

"Nigel said.."

"And did you ask him how the hell he got his information?" She shook her head them. "And lets say it is Macy. You guys are still willing to blindly trust him if he's knee deep in all this?"

"Yes!" Jordan shot her a deadly look, Kate met Woody's eyes. He looked down pressing his lips together tightly.

"Thank you!" Kate tossed up her hands. "At least one of you is actually thinking."

"Woody?"

"Jordan." He began softly, dropping his hands onto her shoulders. "I do trust Garrett, but this.." He looked from Will Anthros over to where Boscorelli had fallen asleep beside his blissfully silent partner. "This is big."

Kate's watch beeped.

"We need to dose her again." She reached out her hand and took one of the white pills. The woman barely stirred as she pressed the thing into her mouth.

"It's working." Jordan told Woody softly.

"How can you tell?"

"She's more peaceful now. She's actually sleeping."

"So's he." He looked at Boscorelli.

"What if she's right?" Jordan mumbled, turning into Hoyt's arms.

"I don't think he'd hurt us Jor.."

"But you don't trust him either do you?"

Woody pressed his lips together eying Will Anthros across the room.

"I don't know who to trust."

* * *

"Boz.." Her voice was clearer than it had been the past few days and maybe that's what pulled him out of the death sleep he'd been lost in. "Bosco?"

"Hey.." He slid from his spot on the floor to the edge of the cot, wiping the sweat from her face. "How you feeling?"

She blinked, her eyes darting around the room.

"Confused." She whispered, he nodded at her slowly.

"What do you remember?" He muttered, continuing to stroke her hair back despite her bewildered expression.

"Flashes.." Her eyes widened before becoming dark again. "Bosco what the hell happened to me?"

He pressed his tongue against his cheek before rolling it forward over his teeth.

"A lot." He decided. "You were drugged.. pretty heavily when we found you. You've been in detox.."

"When you found me where?"

"Faith.."

"What aren't you telling me?" She tried to get up, his hands clamping down on her upper arm.

"A lot." He repeated sharply, she looked up at him. "Slow down." He begged. "Faith you're weak. Your body's been through hell and you're out of your damn mind so can you just-." He lowered her gently back to the bed. "Slow down."

"I want to know." She whispered her eyes closing.

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything. I just want you to take it easy." He cupped her shoulders his thumbs spinning in small circles against her clavicle.

"The kids." Her eyes shot open again. "Emily and Charlie.."

"They're fine." He sighed. "They're with my mom. Sully's keeping an eye on them all."

"Fred's dead." She told him frankly, watching his mouth fall open.

"How'd you-?" He shook his head slightly, she joined him hers shaking slower.

"I don't know. I just.. _did_." She presses her lips together and he looks slowly away."Boz..?"

He turned his face back to hers. "How long?"

"Since Fred-?"

"No... how long have I been.."

"Six months."

"Wha-?"

"You've been missing for six months."

"Six- Ow.." She curled her body forward, wincing in pain. Bosco winced with her, running his fingers across her back in slow strokes.

"Just try and breath." He muttered helplessly before calling across the room."Hey! I thought this was supposed to help her?"

"It is." Anthros nodded, walking over to them. Bosco moved himself between the two of them. "Let me take a look at her."

"No way." He shifted his gaze to Jordan. "Dr. Cavanaugh."

"He's an actual doctor-."

"What are you an English professor?" Faith said softly, her body uncurling slightly.

"She's a coroner." Bosco exhaled.

"You brought me to a dead people's doctor?" She whined.

"They brought me to you." He explained.

"She seems a lot more with it." Woody muttered.

"What are you then a funeral director?" Faith spit, still clutching at her side. "Damn it."

"He's on the job." Bosco told her, squeezing her arm. "Boston Homicide Detective."

"Good for him." She grunted, before letting out a long slow breath. "Detect us the hell out of here then."

"Can you sit up?" Jordan asked. Faith nodded, looking at Bosco who wrapped his hand around her's and eased her upright.

"What's the last think you remember?" Hoyt asked her gently.

"Well or at all?" She whispered.

"Both."

"I remember getting up on Friday and being sore." She looked at Boz, his tongue darted out and wet his lips. "Fred.." She stopped, swallowing hard. ".. and the kids left for the day and I had an.. appointment."

"At the clinic?" Woody provided. Faith looked at her partner who nodded in response to her silent question. She then nodded at Hoyt.

"I took a cab. My ribs were sore." She held Bosco's eyes in hers. "I was standing outside.. just.. thinking.. about.." He watched her pupils glaze over with moisture reaching out and taking her hand. "I'm so sorry Bosco."

"Don't.. let's just.." He took a breath. "Tell him.."

"That's it. Then after that it's like.. " She squinted. "Dreams."

"Anything you can tell us." Kate urged.

"People.. medical people I guess. Sounds.. " She shook her head. "I don't know."

Woody nodded.

"That was six months ago?" She watched her partner nod.

"Your blood pressures a little high." Jordan told her, removing the cuff. I wanna take some more blood, just to be sure. "And start some IV fluids."

"Needles?" She asked tentatively. Jordan nodded.

"Not a fan?" Kate asked with a grin. Faith looked at Bosco.

"Never used to be a problem." He muttered in concern.

"I.. just.." Her breath quickened. "I don't know."

"Faith?" She suddenly looked vary pale.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She whispered.

"Take some deep breaths." Bosco coached. "You haven't eaten anything in days. You'll just dry heave. Try to relax."

"Boz.."

"It's okay."

"Oh God." She moaned doubling over in pain until her head almost touched her lap. Bosco dropped next to her on the cot, rubbing her back in slow circles.

"Breath.. just.. it's okay.." He looked helplessly at Jordan.

"She needs fluids." She winced.

"Give her a minute." Bosco pleaded.

"What happened to the baby?" Yokas asked softly a few seconds later, slowly lifting herself up until she could lean against her partner.

"What?"

"If I never made it to the clinic.."

"Maybe Doctor Anthros has an answer for you?" Hoyt asked turning towards him.

"I'm sorry I don't know." He said softly.

"He's involved in this?" Faith hissed.

"No." Will argued.

"I'm not sure." Bosco muttered.

"I told you. I got called in to clean up."

"Called in from where?"

"From my office." He shook his head. "This isn't my project. It's Dad's and Sarah's."

"Sarah.." Faith whispered a hint of fear and understanding in her voice.

"Faith?" Bosco slowly prompted.

"It's all like a dream." She shook her head.

"I just got called into clean up the mess."

"Speaking of clean up." Faith repeated, looking down at the hospital gown. "Is there a shower.. or anything.."

"Downstairs." Will whispered pointing to a doorway. "There's a locker room."

"You sure know your way around for a guy that was just sent to clean up." Kate noted.

"I went to school here." He swiped back.

"Here?"

"It wasn't always like this." He swallowed."It used to be a great place."

"Great. If you trip down memory lane is over.." Faith growled, looking at her partner. "Help me up."

"I want to take some blood first." Jordan said softly. Faith moaned as Bosco nodded. "I'll be quick."

* * *

"None of the fetuses have ever made it to term. as far as I know." Will muttered a few minutes after Boscorelli and his partner had left for the locker room.

"I thought you didn't know anything?"

"I work on the East side of the complex. I'm not part the program. I don't know much.. but there is talk."

"What program are you apart of?" Woody asked intently.

"Prosthesis." He told him defensively. "I'm working on the next generation of prosthetics."

"Bionics?" Hoyt asked boldly staring down at the shorter man.

"Bionics was always more Dr. Bledstoe's baby. I just want to help people!"

"And your father?" Woody asked, cocking his head to the side. "He just being helpful?"

"My father is a brilliant man." Anthros told him honestly.

"Brilliant enough to pull off a kidnapping ring."

"That was Sarah." He shook his head. "All of that came from Sarah."

"Jordan?" Kate's loud call distracted them both. "She's got high does of nifedipine in her system."

"What?" Cavanaugh stood up from her seat and crossed the floor to Switzer, reading the test results. "Why were they giving her..?"

"What's that for?" Woody asked in confusion.

"It prevents high blood pressure."

"You said it was sort of high, maybe they were having problems maintaining-." Will Anthros squinted his eyes when he spoke.

"Prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors" Kate interrupted, her voice urgent.

"What?" Jordan looked at her in confusion.

"ketorolac and sulindac" She almost shouted.

"What are those for?" Woody asked again.

"To prevent labor." Will muttered.

"These leave the blood stream fairly quickly. If she gave birth last week.." Kate turned to Jordan her face almost as pale as Officer Yokas' had been moments before.

"They wouldn't show up." Jordan agreed

"So?" Woody's head whipped around between the three medical professionals, before landing on the young Dr. Anthros.

"She's still pregnant." He said softly.


	15. Chapter 15

"How we gonna do this?" Bosco whispered, leaning her against the wall of the shower to turn the nob.

"How we gonna do what?" She whispered, her fingers digging into his arm.

"This.. showering.. thing.." He gestured at her.

"Boz you've changed your clothes four feet from me for 8 years." She grinned. "You gonna get shy on me now?"

"I just.." He swallowed hard. "I don't look Yokas."

Her grin widened.

"Like hell you don't." She snickered, he looked down at her feet.. "'S okay Boz. I look too."

"Okay." He chuckled, pushing her hair back from her face and starring at her.

"Boz..?" A familiar look of concern crept across her features when his eyes welled up. He pressed his lips together, shaking his head slowly. "What?"

"I missed you so much, Faith." He told her softly, as her fingers raised to his cheek. She rubbed her hand over his jaw and into his hair.

"You know what would make this tender reunion even better?" Her voice returned to it's usual sarcastic tone. He raised an eyebrow at her. "If I wasn't in a hospital gown covered in in sweat and vomit."

"That's nice." He matched her tone sticking his hand in the stream of water before reaching behind her neck and undoing the snaps there. "You should write that down." He moved her carefully towards the water, her eyes closing as he peeled the damp cloth away from her body. "Maybe do greeting cards or something."

Bosco kept his eyes on her face, reminding himself of the severity of the situation. They'd changed together sure, but he'd never seen her fully nude under the shower, that's for sure.

He tried to remind himself that he was standing there because she couldn't stand on her own, but that wasn't helping either.

"Can you.." She bit her lip. "I think if I hold onto the wall you could wash my hair."

He nodded at her carefully helping her turn before gathering the shampoo he'd had in his bag.

"Pert plus are you kidding me." She teased again. "I bet the hot ME would have had something a little less bachelor."

"Last time I checked I was a bachelor." He snorted, squirting a small amount in his palms before rubbing his hands through her hair. She scoffed a little."What?"

"I'm a widow." She breathed slowly. "I'm thirty six and a widow."

"I'm sorry." He told her honestly, dropping his soapy hands to her shoulders and rubbing slightly.

"Me too." She whispered.

"You didn't even ask how." He reminded her, puzzled.

"I know how. He has a heart attack. " She told him stoically.

"How could you possibly know that?" Bosco muttered.

"I just do. It's like someone told me a long time ago. It's like it happened in a dre-." Her legs gave out a little and he grabbed her by the hips. "Ahh.."

"You okay?"

"Hurts like a bitch." She whispered softly.

"Cramps." He told her softly, rubbing her back with his thumbs. "You've been having them for days. Your stomach, your back, your legs.." Her left hand curled around her waist as she leaned back into him."The medicine's working though, it should get better." He ran his other hand along the arm that was still braced against the wall.

"You're all wet now too." She muttered, her face still screwed up in pain.

"I could probably use the the shower too." He muttered, feeling her body relax a little. "Can you stand up now?"

"I think so." She told him, moving her other hand back against the wall. He pulled her hair to one side, rinsing the left over suds off before grabbing the towel from the hotel he'd stuffed in his bag and wrapping her up in it. He moved them further into the locker room.

"You can have my PD sweats." He muttered holding her steady with one hand and grabbing his bag with the other. He lowered her gently to the bench and slipping the sweatshirt over her head, before tugging off his own shirt and pulling on a new one.

"They don't tell you about this in the academy." She whispered as he kicked his shorts away and stepped into a new pair.

"You must have been sick the day they went over dressing your partner." He told her with a smirk as he put her feet into the pants and pulled them up to her thighs.

"Maybe." She smiled back at him before he slowly eased her up and pulled them over her hips. She steadied herself with her hands on her shoulders as he ran the towel across her hair.

"Why do you think I wanted to ride with a woman?" He teased.

She laughed again before inhaling sharply her head dropping against his chest. He drew her arms around his neck before steadying her with his hands on her hips again. Her wince turned into a cry of pain before he felt her fingers dig into the base of his skull.

"Oh God, Bosco this hurts." She pleaded as he pulled her in tightly.

"Hold onto me." He whispered softly. "I got you." He waited a few more minutes before sweeping her legs up into his arms and starting back towards the stairs. "We better get you back up there."

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" Woody shook his head.

"She's still pregnant." Kate repeated starring at Jordan.

"She doesn't look pregnant to me." Woody quipped.

"Her uterus was just over twenty centimeters." Jordan muttered still looking at Switzer.

"How did you not know she was still pregnant?" Anthros yelped, shaking his head.

"She was dilated to four.."

"She's dilated?!" Anthros almost shouted. "That didn't tip you off?"

"Her symptoms were constant with someone who had just given birth." Jordan snapped back.

"Or someone who was full term with a genetically engineered baby!" He shot back.

"Well I don't seem to have as much experience with genetic engineering as you do!" She yelled.

"Oh my God." Kate shook her head frantically. "She's still pregnant."

"Stop saying that." Jordan snapped.

"Help." Bosco's voice from the doorway made them all jump. "Something's really wrong."

He sat her down on the small bed, dropping beside her when she refused to let go, still crying out in pain.

"She needs something." He shook his head worriedly. "You gotta do something."

"Crap." Kate moved forward quickly. "Lay her down."

Bosco pulled her arms away from him, clutching at her upper arms as he pushed her back to the mattress.

"What's going on?" He asked quickly.

"Take slow breaths." Kate instructed, her eyes wide.

"It hurts." She pleaded.

"I know. Just breath." Switzer pulled the sweats off quickly.

"Shh.. it's going to be okay, just breath." Bosco repeated.

"Bend your knees up and let them fall open Faith." Kate encouraged, moving her legs for her.

"What's happening?" The police officer asked, her breathing slowing back to normal. "What's-. Ow!"

"I'm sorry." Kate told her, looking across the room to Jordan. "She's at eight. Only minus one."

"What's happening?" Yokas repeated.

"Okay. I need you guys to stay calm okay?" Bosco licked his lips, his eyes darting from Faith to Switzer. "It looks like we're having a baby."


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell are you talking about?" The words flew out of Faith's mouth as her hand slid down the front of Bosco's shirt.

"We were wrong before." Jordan admitted. "When we examined you we thought you'd recently given birth when you were actually in the early stages of labor."

"You're saying I'm pregnant? She gave Cavanaugh an ironic look before gesturing at her abdomen. "Cause let me tell you I've been pregnant before and I was as big as a house."

"How could you be wrong about somethin' like this?" Boscorelli's mouth was drawn up in a scowl.

Jordan's tongue darted out and wet her lips before she continued on nervously.

"There are some possible scenarios.." She shook her head slightly, science taking over. "When we examined you we thought you were about four days postpartum, so around the size of someone six months pregnant."

"I was ten weeks six months ago." Faith shook her head.

"It could be a different pregnancy."

"Excuse me?" Bosco yelped, standing up and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"None of the fetuses from the study have survived." Anthros agreed. "It's possible they re-implanted another embryo."

"Re..?" Faith whispered. "What? How could..?"

"It's possible that the fetus has stopped developing.." Jordan continued.

"Stopped developing?" Bosco repeated holding his palm up to stop her.

"Died." Kate told him gently.

"Oh my God." He exhaled, letting his hand fall to his side.

"Or that it's been altered in some way that makes it no typical in size." Cavanaugh looked between the two NYPD officers.

"I don't understand." Faith admitted softly.

"English might be nice Jor." Woody huffed. "There's a good chance that you," he nodded towards Faith. "And your baby have been experimented on. That could be why..it's... small."

"Experimented." Faith whispered, her eyes darting to Bosco. "They.." Her face fogged over for a moment, images flashing before her until pain pulled her out of it. She hissed, hers hand flying to her sides. "Holy.." Boscorelli's eyelids tightened shut when she cried out. "Boz.."

Woody watched his head swing around as he moved back towards her and took her hand.

"Try to relax and breath through it." Kate told her calmly, before shifting her gaze to Bosco and nodding slowly and calmly. "Slow even brea-." Her mouth shut when Yokas started to scream. Her partner winced again.

"Can't you give her something?" He begged.

Kate's shoulders shrugged as she shook her head. Jordan looked back over the medication on the counter.

"She's already having breakthrough pain on the clonidine, giving her more isn't going to-."

"Breakthrough pain?" Woody asked in confusion.

"It can also be used in pain management. It's taking the edge off her contractions like-."

"This is what it feels like when the edge is OFF?" Yokas shouted back.

Jordan bit her lip and Boscorelli just looked scared.

"Okay." Kate said quickly. "Everybody has to calm down here. I just delivered a baby.. Lets see almost a year ago.. So I guess I'm in charge unless you have more insight into this?" She gestured to Anthros who shook his head quickly. "Great. Then you.." She starred Faith down. "Calm down and breath like I told you to. You." She yanked Bosco's arm up laying his hand on top of his partner's. "You're the coach. "Woody find me some freaking towels or blankets or something. Jordan start sterilizing what we got." She turned back to Will. "You and I better get what we're going to need if this baby needs help."

* * *

Switzer had said to walk. Something about the babies head floating or something, but it didn't matter. She was the boss and she was damn scary and they were freaking walking.

"I thought you were intimidating." Bosco whispered once she was out of earshot. Faith's lips twitched for a second before going back to the still line they seemed to be stuck in. "You okay?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" She said sharply looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Sorry." He nodded.

"It's not your fault Bosco." She told him. "And don't you dare go getting all broody cause I got enough to deal with and I don't need to deal with you going off half cocked." He nodded stiffly and she continued. "I can't worry about you right now you got that?"

"You don't have to worry about me." He muttered.

"I do though." She said quickly. "I do. All the time. You don't think about that enough."

"Faith what the hell did I do now?" He moaned watching her lean a little harder against the wall for support. She looked bewildered by his question for a moment.

"Oh shit.." Bosco watched how quickly her body went from zero to fifty as her hand other reached out to brace herself on the wall. He stood behind her wrapping one hand around her torso and rubbing her back with the other.

"Breath okay."

"It doesn't help!" She snapped. "Stop saying it because it doesn't freaking help!"

"Well I don't know what else to freaking say!" He shouted back.

"Ah.. Damn it!" She let go of the wall and leaned back into him. He slid his other arm around her and her hand clamped down on it. "I'm scared." She whimpered as her head came to rest on his clavicle. He cupped her face in his hand, pressing a kiss to her hair. "When I get scared I yell at you."

"I know." He told her softly. "I'm scared too."

The stood there for a moment as she recovered.

"Tell me what to do." He said softly. "What did Fred do?"

"Well.." She said softly making no effort to move from against him. "I don't know if there's a bar around here, cause that's where he was when Emily was born." She took a slow breath, letting it out softly. "And with Charlie he was at a Mets game."

"Jack off." Bosco snorted.

"It wasn't really his thing." She admitted "He liked to come in after and hold them and talk about how much they looked like him. Tell me how good **we** did."

"They don't look like him." Bosco told her softly.

"Are they okay?" She whispered her voice breaking.

"They're fine." He reminded her. "They had a tough time but they never gave up hope. Emily just became a little you, looking after me and Charlie. And Chuck, he never thought for one second that there was a chance in hell I wouldn't find you."

"You're his Uncle B, you can do anything." She sniffed.

"Yeah." She almost couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry I yelled." She sniffed again.

"'S okay."

"You're doing fine." He chuckled at her in disagreement. "I just need you to be here."

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised, kissing her head again.

* * *

"You're defiantly effaced." Kate raised her voice over the low groan. "At least nine, and I can defiantly feel the head."

"Almost there." Bosco told her softly.

"God I can't do this much longer." She moaned.

"Yes you can." He reminded her as Kate helped stretch her legs back out. "You're tough."

"It hurts."She hissed.

"Use it." He told her quickly, reminding her of the last time he helped her struggle through something.

"This isn't the academy obstacle course!" She shot back.

"No. This is natural that course was from hell." He told her stubbornly.

"It's not." She breathed, her fingers uncurling from his as she relaxed a little. He met her hollow eyes.

"What's not?"

"Natural." She held his gaze.

"You don't know that."

"Best case scenario this baby's been experimented on and-." Her breath quickened Bosco licked his lips as she started to wince. "-worst case.." Her pitch rose in pain.

"Let's not think about that now." He told her dismissively, wrapping her fingers tighter in his.

"No.. lets.." She panted. "I didn't want her, Bosco. I was going to have an abortion remember?" She grit her teeth.

"Her?"

"What? Oh God.."

"You said 'her'." He told her softly. "Short breaths." He waited for her to comply. "You think it's a girl?"

"I know it is.." She panted, watching his eyebrows raise. "I just do.. Oh Shit..Boz.." She curled towards him and he pressed his palm against her back. "Higher." He complied. "I can't.."

"Yes." He told her firmly. "Faith. You can."


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay." Kate rubbed her hands back through her hair and looked from Jordan to Anthros. "What now?"

Jordan shook her head, wincing as the woman behind them started to scream again.

"You're doing great. Really.." Woody muttered nervously, his eyes darting up to meet Jordan's.

"She's been pushing for four hours and the baby's still plus one. She was exhausted before she started. She's dehydrated and weak from the 's having withdrawal symptoms on top of the contractions. " Switzer's head shook back and fourth slowly. "There's.."

"She can't do this." Jordan whispered.

"Yes she can." Came a firm voice from behind them. Kate rolled her eyes.

"The baby's not coming." Kate told him firmly. "She's not going to be able to do this on her own."

"She's not on her own." He shot back, as his partner's head dropped back onto his shoulder. "She can do this."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Anthros snapped.

"You don't know my partner."He muttered, bracing himself as she started pushing again. He pressed his face against the damp nape of her neck, closing his eyes as she groaned. "She can do this. You can do this."

"She can't." Kate said firmly.

"Guys.."Woody muttered, his voice oddly high.

"We have to go with plan B." Anthros muttered, looking at Switzer.

"I.." Her face paled as she looked past him to Jordan. "I can't.."

Jordan looked at the counter before her. Her eyes falling on the scalpel, she bit her lip.

"I'll do it." She muttered picking it up slowly.

"Jor?"

"I'll get the bedadine." Will sighed.

"This could kill her." Jordan muttered.

"THIS could kill her." Kate answered, waving her hands over her head.

"A little help here!" Woody choked as Kate's eyes swept over the scene.

"Oh my god." She whispered softly as she reached her hands out to cover his own, which were wrapped around a pile of messy blond baby curls. "Okay okay.. head's almost out."

Jordan dropped the scalpel back on to the counter and grabbed a towel from the top of the pile.

"Big push Faith."

"No.." She pleaded, her voice thin.

"One more." Bosco told her quickly. "Come on, your almost done."

"Good. That's it!" Kate laughed a little as the shoulders started to appear, sighing in relief as the baby slid into her hands. Jordan covered her quickly with a towel.

"Is it alive?" Anthros asked quickly.

"Why isn't she crying?" Bosco looked up from Faith's shoulder.

"She.. just.. isn't." Kate said softly.

"She's breathing?" Bosco's eyes fluttered from the baby to Faith and then back to the baby.

"She's perfect." She shook her head, before she carefully touched the umbilical cord.

"It's just like the prosthesis." Jordan whispered and Kate nodded calmly as she clamped it near the baby.

"Don't cut it." A voice warned from the door.

"Jonas." Will sighed in relief.

Jordan looked at the man's face her shoulders slumping just a little bit. She'd wanted to be wrong. She hadn't even known it until that minute.

"Garret." She sighed remorsefully. His eyes softened for a second before he returned his gaze to Switzer, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small leather case. He took a few steps forward pulling a syringe from the case and inserting it into the cord just below the clamp.

"What are you doing?" Bosco demanded.

"Helping."

"Yeah?" He shot back."I'm just supposed to trust that?"

"Yeah." Woody whispered calmly his hand dropping onto Boscorelli's shoulder. Bosco shook his head before turning his face back into Faith's hair. She was still sobbing softly, her body shaking.

"You'll feel better soon." Garret muttered, holding up the syringe and sinking it into her arm.

"What the hell-?" Woody's hand clamped down harder on Bosco's shoulder.

"Garret.." Jordan shook her head for a second until Faith relaxed back into her partners arms, her eyes finding the baby for the first time.

"You want to hold her?" Kate asked softly reaching the tiny girl out to her mother.

"No." Faith clamped her eyes shut. "Take her away."

"Faith-."

"No Bosco get it away from me!" She told him more forcefully. He looked up at Switzer and nodded his head. Hoyt watched the cops eyebrows knit together as Kate pulled the baby close to her chest. He lifted his hand away as Boscorelli moved to cradle his near hysterical partner closer. "Get it away."

"Sh.. Shh.. it's okay."

* * *

"You want to explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Jordan hissed looking at her friend.

"No."

"Garret!"

"Jordan the less you know here the better." He muttered, looking at the large vial of golden fluid he'd gotten from the baby's umbilical cord.

"Can you at least tell me what that is?"

"Liquid gold." He muttered under his breath before looking up at her. "The less you know.."

"One thing. One tiny little insignificant thing!" He stopped, looking at her seriously. "Are you Jonas Bleadsoe pretending to be Garret Macy or Garret Macy pretending to be Jonas Bleadstoe?"

His jaw remained set in a serious line before taking a long slow breath.

"Honestly Jordan sometimes I don't know anymore." He muttered before moving back over towards a little silver cooler and slowly placing the vial inside. "You'll be safe here thought the night. I'll be back tomorrow."

"What?" She shrieked following him towards the door. "You can't just leave us here!"

"Will." He called over her shoulder ignoring her completely. Anthros jumped out of his chair and followed like a puppy."Tomorrow."

"Garret!" Jordan called again as Woody came up behind her.

"Hoyt make sure she does what she's told for once!" He growled, pushing the door open for Anthros before closing it behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Jordan whispered softly. Woody shook his head slowly before answering.

"Jonas Bleadstoe."

* * *

Faith Yokas had been out cold for twelve hours. Jordan had gotten up from her spot next to Hoyt on the floor and taken her vitals again, momentarily disrupting her partners soothing strokes through her hair.

"She okay?" He whispered softly watching her nod back at him.

A almost imperceptible sound caught his attention, and his head moved towards it like it was pulled there.

He looked down at Faith again, carefully letting his hand fall away as he walked over to the box on the table barely bigger than one meant for shoes. Jordan watched him study the baby inside it. He swallowed hard, tracing his finger down the side of her tiny face. She mewed again and he impulsively picked her up.

"How long?" He whispered gazing down at her nestled in his fleece jacket.

Cavanaugh gave him a confused glance

"How long will she live with out eating anything?"

"She's little. Ten more hours.. maybe." She answered. Any attempt to get Faith to look at the baby had been in vain. There was no way she was going to feed her.

Boscorelli held the bundle a little tighter as she spoke, looking down into the little girl's bewitching gaze.

"Faith?" The softness in his voice struck Jordan off guard. "Faith you need to wake up now."

Her eyes flutter open, falling on him then the baby. She turned her head away with a groan.

"Faith look at her." He lifted his tone until it was surprisingly optimistic. "She looks like Charlie." Her head reluctantly rolled back towards him. "Look at her."

He unfolded the fleece a little letting the baby's tiny eyes meet hers. Faith took a sharp breath before she started to sob. He slid his free hand up her cheek until it tangled into her already messy hair. "It's okay."

"Please I don't want to look at her." She cried fearfully. "Boz don't make me look at her."

"She needs you." His voice was firm, but still encouraging, he traced his thumb over her teary cheek. "Faith.. she needs you." He turned the baby towards her and she let out a convincingly pathetic mew. "She's hungry."

The other woman was still sobbing, but she sat up a little and lets her partner roll down the spaghetti strap holding her shirt in place.

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can."

"I can't even look at her Bosco."

"She looks like Charlie." He repeated as she cried. Jordan moved slowly away, settling back on the ground as Woody's strong arms circle her as they watched. "She has his nose."

"I'm scared to look at her." She sobbed.

"I'm right here." He told her with a sigh as he eased down beside her on the little cot.

"I didn't want her Bosco.." Her guilty words fell from her mouth. "I tried to.."

"She's here now and she needs you." He reminded her. She relented letting him move the baby into place. The baby made a soft sucking sound as she found the nipple with her tiny pink mouth.

"See?" He rolled back slightly before her tight grasp clamped down on his shirt.

"Don't leave."

"I'm right here."


	18. Chapter 18

**NYC-A year later **

(I promise I'll go back)

* * *

The baby rarely cried, right from the beginning she was eerily silent. So when she suddenly started to scream in the middle of the grocery store Faith took notice.

Her eyes scanned her daughter quickly, cooing to her the way she used to when Charlie or Emily was hurt. She seemed okay.

"What?" She asked her daughter astutely, trying to catch the baby's eye in vain before following her gaze to a man standing a few feet away. Her body went cold.

Something about him, about the way he was standing, something in the slow purposeful blink of his eyes, took Faith back to a year and a half before.

She didn't have many memories of her kidnapping, but she did remember the sudden cold feeling that had washed over her.

"Okay" She whispered to Mya, pulling at the baby's straps until she was free. "Okay."

Faith picked up the milk she'd come for and made her way to the check out leaving the half full cart sitting in the isle. She tossed three bills at the cashier with out letting her scan it and hurried out the door and flagged a cab.

"Lady you need a car seat for that baby." Faith wrestled her badge from her purse and flashed it at the driver. "Where to Officer?"

"I don't care. Go three blocks in any direction." She nuzzled her face into Mya's neck as the baby calmed down, still worriedly glancing out the rear windshield.

………………….

Bosco had sat silently while she bombarded him with the story the minute he walked through the door from work.

"Say something." She whispered.

"I saw someone." He muttered softly. "On Friday." Her eyes widened. "When we were leaving the restaurant." Bosco shook his head slowly. "I don't know what about him-. I shrugged it off as being paranoid."

"Mya didn't." She told him reaching out and clasping his hand.

"I trust Mya's bionic intuition more than my own." She barely heard him as he dropped his head back onto the couch. They never talked about Mya in terms of bionics.

"She knew Boz." Faith told him, snuggling up to his warm body.

"Did you ask her what the hell we should do?" He teased rubbing his hands down her back.

"We need to call Woody and Jordan." She swallowed. "They could be in trouble too."

Bosco nodded.

"Who do they want?" Faith breathed, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. "Mya?"

"Mya wasn't at that restaurant with us." He tightened his grip around her.

"Why me?" She shook her head.

"Why you last time?"

"Cause I was pregnant.." She muttered. Bosco squirmed until he could see her face.

"Is that a possibility here?" He looked almost alarmed.

"No." She shook her head, smiling in as he exhaled slowly.

"It's not that I-."

"I know." She rubbed his chest, one Mya was enough..

"We're gonna have to run Faith." He told her softly feeling the rage building in him. She pressed her hand against his heart calmingly.

"I know."

"I'll talk to Sully tomorrow. Maybe he can help."

"What about your mother?" Faith asked, Bosco shook his head.

"As if we're not conspicuous enough?" A sad smile tugged at his cheeks. "Sully'll take care of her." He covered Faith's hand with his pressing it further into his chest as if he was trying to physically stop the anger. She watched him bite his lip, shaking his head slowly. "Damn it."

Mya's scream woke him instantly. He shot up, jostling Faith's body away from his. She gasped as he bolted to his feet grabbing Mya from the playpen she'd been sleeping in.

The baby screamed, her wide eyes focused on the window across the room.

Bosco charged forward, pulling back the curtain. His eyes settled on a gray sedan parked across the street. He turned his wild eyes back to Faith.

"What do we do?" She looked afraid. He could count the times he'd seen her look afraid on one hand. A haunting image of her standing in the door way of an abandoned house, rain dripping off her panicked face. It's what he saw in her eyes right now.

"Pack what you can carry." He said quickly, dropping Mya back into the playpen. He grabbed his service revolver and hovered by the door. Faith hurried into their back bedroom and started tossing things into a bag as Mya kept screaming.

He handed her his gun when she came back in.

"Boz.." Faith's eyes widened as Mya started to scream louder.

"I know." He squeezed her shoulder quickly hurrying past her to throw a few of his things in her duffle bag. "Get what ever she needs."

He sprinted down up the steps into Emily's room, grabbing a few things from her drawers.

"Em?" He stared at the massive pile of dolls and stuffed animals.

"Humm.." The little girl rolled over lazily in her bed before looking at him.

"Which are your favorites?"

"Umm.."

"Pick five things." He tried not to yell, pulling down her backpack and dumping the contents of it on the floor.

"That's supposed to be turned in tomorrow!" She protested looking at the pile.

"It's okay." He insisted tugging her arm until she was out of bed. "Five things."

"What's happening?" She asked cautiously.

"Put on your shoes and socks. Your boots, Emmy. Come on hurry!" He tossed a few more things from her dresser into the bag before running past her into Charlie's room.

"Where are we going?"

"Maurice?"

"Ma." He froze momentarily before shifting gears again and ransacking Charlie's dresser like he had Emily's. "Ma, listen to me. After we leave you lock the door and call John Sullivan."

"Leave?"

"Ma we have to go." He sighed, grabbing Charlie's bear from where it had fallen off of the bed.

"It's four in the morning!"

"Ma. You have to call John Sullivan and tell him what happened. Tell him I told you he would take care of you." He turned quickly gripping her by the shoulders. "Say it. Tell me you'll call John Sullivan." She nodded her head. "Ma! Say it!"

"I'll call John Sullivan!" She yelled in aggravation waking the little boy asleep behind her. Bosco looked at him quickly.

"Charlie lets get your boots on."

"Where are you going!?" Rose Boscorelli pleaded with her son as he struggled with the boys shoes.

"We.. I can't tell you.." His eyes lifted to the door as Mya's screams got closer, he looked at Faith's frightened eyes.

"Bosco we have to go!"

"Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Get Em." He shouted to Faith before strapping Charlie's backpack to his back and hauling them both up. He adjusted the boys weight onto his shoulder grabbing the duffle bag from the hall. "We can sneak out the back, go through the yards."

"Maurice!" He spun around and looked at his mother sorrowfully before leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"John Sullivan." His voice broke a little, as he told her softly. "Right now. Don't wait till morning. As soon as we're gone, lock the door and only open it for Sully."

"Boz we gotta get a car." Faith shook her head.

"Take my car!" Rose pleaded.

"We can't." Faith shook her head.

"The lot on King. Remember how they used to leave the keys under the mats in the rentals at night? Bernie's place?" She nodded strapping the still screaming baby in the car seat as he reached into the coat closet and grabbed a wire hanger. Faith pushed Emily forward out the door. "We can take the train."

Charlie Yokas' eyes slipped open and into Rose Bosorelli's tear streaked face as he was carried out the door.

She watched his hand come up to wave goodbye as her son pulled the door shut. She choked out a cry before lunging forward and locking the door. She waited a few minutes before going to the refrigerator for the number and dialing John Sullivan.

************************

Faith sat with her children in a bus stop a few hundred feet away watching her former NYPD partner steal a car. She adjusted the blanket around Mya, she was silent now but her eyes still bore into Faith's with an intensity her mother could feel.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked softly. It was the first time she'd spoken since being yanked from her home in the middle of the night.

"Some place safe." Her mother sighed.

"Are we coming back?" She blinked her green eyes at her as Charlie's head popped up from where it had been resting. Faith Yokas looked at her older Children before turning back to Mya's knowing stare.

"No." She heard the sound of an engine igniting and she watched the familiar flashing of security lights on the lot.

Her mind thought back to all the times she'd told Bernie Conway that leaving the keys in the cars was a sure way to get them stolen, security system or not. Right now she could kiss the old man for never listening.

Her partner tore towards the intersection and jumped out of the still running car.

"We have ten minutes before someone responds to the alarm." He reminded her grabbing Mya and strapping the seat into the car as she quickly loaded in other two.

Bosco flung the backpacks in, turning one more time to look down King towards Arthur before climbing back in the driver's seat. He looked at Faith's tear filled eyes before swallowing hard and stepping on the gas.

They had about an hour before Bernie Conway would figure out what car was missing and describe it to the annoyed officers face with the task of another completely preventable Conway car theft.

It would be about and hour and a half before the APB went out on the vehicle. It would be local first. Only the 55, Bernie's cars tended to show up parked on the street in the morning. Tomorrow night, when it was still missing, they might send it out to neighboring precincts.

By then Maurice Boscorelli would be far away from New York.

"Where are we going?" Emily Yokas asked again from the backseat, her eyes meeting Bosco's in the mirror.

"Boston." He told her simply.


	19. Chapter 19

**Boston-still that year later **

(I still promise I'll go back)

* * *

Woody rubbed his face a few times before moving towards the kitchen where his girlfriend was standing.

"What do you think?" She whispered watching Faith Yokas tuck her children into the blankets they'd spread across the floor. Bosco rocked the baby gently in her car seat as her eyes drifted shut.

"I think we should get the hell out of here while we still can."

"Woody.." She shook her head in dismissal.

"How 'bout we ask Kate what she thinks we should do?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she swallowed hard looking away.

"Someone was watching her. They didn't try anythi-."

"Because her bionic baby warned them before they could!" He shot back in a hot whisper.

Bosco's head turned towards them quickly scowling, Jordan looked at him apologetically.

"I'm calling Nigel." She sighed. "Make sure he hasn't received and S.O.S from Kate. See if he can get us a car.. in case we need it."

Woody nodded, watching Boscorelli as he slowly walked towards the kitchen.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we have to get the hell out of here." Bosco shook his head like Hoyt was an idiot for asking. "Did you forget what happened the last time these people came after us?"

"No." Woody watched Jordan pacing back and forth in her bedroom while she talked to Nigel. "I wish I could forget. Maybe then I'd sleep with the lights off."

"Don't." Bosco muttered under his breath. "Never let your damn guard down."

"How's Faith?" Woody's low voice brought Boscorelli's eyes to his.

"Before this? Almost back to normal." He ran his hand over his face. "Almost."

"Nige. Nigel.. NIGEL. It's under control. No ones in danger at this very moment, okay? He wasn't followed." Jordan rolled her eyes dramatically as the rest of the adults in the room focused on her. "He's NYPD I think he'd of noticed if he was followed all the way to Boston!"

Faith snorted, a ironic laugh bursting out of her. Bosco gave her a sharp look and she tried to suppress her smile.

Jordan held the phone away from her ear before moving back into the main room and handing the phone to Woody with a shake of her head. Hoyt carried the phone into the bedroom talking calmly.

"He told you to get the hell out of here didn't he?" Faith said quickly. Jordan looked between her and Bosco before nodding. "He's right." She looked at her partner. "We should keep moving."

"Tomorrow." Bosco said finally.

"You guys should ditch that car the plates are gonna be all over the-." Jordan whispered absently.

"I switched the plates at a junkyard out side of the city." Bosco interrupted. "You guys gotta get out of here too."

"I don't think that-."

"Don't think." Bosco almost begged. "Just pack what you can carry and head in any direction. Preferably the opposite of us."

Jordan looked down and Boscorelli moved away, testing the lock on the door again before settling down on the couch.

"He always this cheerful?" Jordan teased lightly, Faith's face didn't change.

"He's worried." She told Cavanaugh. "The danger of the unseen enemy. It's a cops worst nightmare. Facing things head on is one thing. Things lurking in the shadows.. " She glanced backward. "Bosco doesn't like shadows."

"What about you?" Jordan studied Faith's face the red puffy portion of her bottom lip was sucked back into her mouth again. "How are you?"

"I'm still here." She told her with a swift nod. "I'm still me."

Jordan swallowed, watching her back up until she turned and joined Boscorelli on the couch. Cavanaugh watched the tight smile grace his lips as she sunk against him. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against his chest. Her eyes still remained as hollow as they had been from the moment she'd first seen Faith Yokas.

Her mind when to Kate in a hospital bed. Nigel's silent vigle as she sobbed, curled with her back to him. She jumped when Woody's hands came down on her shoulders.

"Nigel's right."

"Garret said he wouldn't let anything happen to us."

"Garret doesn't have control over Sarah Korvas. He never has." Woody's voice was high. "We can't risk this Jordan."

"I don't want to run."

"You think I do? You _think_they do?" He pointed at the refuge's camped out on her floor. She clamped her eyes shut her body surrendering into his. "We'll leave in the morning."

* * *

"Faith.." She opened her eyes a little and looked at her partner. Bosco turned the engine off and handed her the keys. "I'm going to use the john." He muttered, pointing towards the rest stop bathroom. She nodded. "Lock the door."

She snapped the lock closed after him, rubbing at her eyes before glancing in the back at her sleeping children. She squinted her eyes before looking out the window, trying to figure out where they were.

'_South_' is all that Bosco had muttered to her question when they got in the car at four this morning. She figured now they were headed west. Chasing the sun, she thought, her eyes blinking at the bright morning light.

Her cell phone rattled next to her and she grabbed it off of the seat and flipped it open with out thinking.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Ruth."

She felt the wave of panic ripple though her as she realized what she had done. She pulled her hand back.

"I wouldn't hang up if I were you." The familiar voice warned. "With your body gaurd absent and everything."

"I don't need a body gaurd." She growled.

"No." He purred. "But I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want to protect you."

"So you have me followed?"

"You're not safe, your partners not safe. Your children aren't safe.."

"Leave my-."

"You only have one choice and you know it."

"I'm not going to help you."

"Then they'll find you." She swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears from her voice. "They'll find Mya."

"Stop.."

"They'll turn you into what you hate."

"I'm not afraid of you." Her fingers tightened against the phone.

"Yes you are." He sounded almost sad. "I wish you weren't."

"You think I don't see through you? You think I believe you when you say you can keep me safe? Keep us all safe? After what happened to Dr. Switzer you expect me to believe that?" She shook her head. "Well I don't! Do you understand me?! I don't!"

The sound of banging made her jump, a small yell excaping. She looked up into Bosco's frantic gaze before flipping the lock and swinging the door open.

"Give it to me!" He yelled snatching the phone away from her. "Is it him? Is this you? You jackoff son of a bitch!"

"You stay the hell away from us. You hear me Jonas?" Bosco's voice was an angry growl now. Faith looked in the backseat meeting Mya's knowing gaze and Emily's frightened one. "Or is it Macy? How do you keep all your lies straight?"

"Bosco hang up." Faith pleaded, her eyes watching Charlie stir for a second before turning back to her partner. "Hang up!"

She grabbed the phone. listening to it slam shut with a clap.

"Drive." She ordered, her eyes searing into his. "Just drive." She rolled down the window, tossing the cell phone out into the dirt.


	20. Chapter 20

I am sorry for the delay. I know this story is confusing enough with out having to go back and reread the damn thing each chapter. I'll try to be better about it!

Lori

* * *

**STILL ONE YEAR LATER**

_"Oh my God."_

The voices whorled around her head when she tried to sleep at night_._

_"Is she breathing?" Nigel_

_"Yes.." Hoyt_

_"Tell me you didn't do this." Jordan._

_"Jordan.." Macy._

She could still feel the stinging heat in her body.

_"Tell me! Yokas?!" Jordan_

_"Ruth.."Macy_

_"Don't call me that." The cop_

_"He didn't do this." Jordan._

_"Bosco.." The cop. "Read him his rights.."_

_"Did you call an ambulance?"Nigel's voice broke. Her bloody face recoiled from his soft touch._

_"We did Nige.. They're coming."_

"Dr. Hann?"

_"Bloody Hell.."_

"Dr. Hann?!"

_"Garret Macy you have the right to remain silent.."_

_"ERICA!"_

Her eyes snapped open as the lights of the call room flew on. She looked at the med tech's understanding smile, somewhere part of her wanted to smile back.

"Dr. Anderston is on his way in. You know how he gets when his residents are sleeping when he gets here..."

"Alright." She shot back coolly, stumbling to her feet. She caught sight of her pale face in the mirror, her bloodshot eyes sinking deep into her head. She looked like every other overworked cardiac resident.

Her hip hummed and she reached down robotically and picked it up.

"This is Hann.." She muttered, she'd said it so many times she almost believed it.

"This is Dr. Douglass." The woman's emotionless voice always struck her, but tonight it almost buckled her legs. "I'm calling to inquire about the status of my transferred patient, Elenore Patterson."

"Mrs. Patterson is resting comfortably." She exhaled the coded response feeling her eyes dart around the room. "Is there any reason I should be concerned?"

"Mr. Patterson was just concerned with some things he's been hearing about other patients with her condition."_ Faith.._ Kate took a deep breath. She was alright. If not they would have found a way to tell her. Something must have happened though..

"Tell Mr. Patterson that his wife is just fine." The corners of her eyes stung when she pictured Nigel waiting anxiously for his return call.

"I will Dr. Hann. Thank you and take care of yourself." The last phrase was a warning, she didn't miss that.

"You too Dr." She muttered before closing the phone and wrapping herself tightly in her lab coat. She shook her hair out and started into the unit.

* * *

"Dr. Towsend?" the voice on the other end of the phone made his heart beat faster.

"Yes Do you have my results?"

"Your result"s are negative Dr. I see no cause for alarm. Mrs. Petersons levels were completely normal. No foul play detected."

"Thank you." He exhaled, letting the phone drop back to the table. Jordan looked at him with a small smile. "She's fine. Now get the bloody hell out of here."

Jordan opened her mouth to argue but Woody's firm grasp encircled her upper arm and she stopped.

"Be careful." She reminded Nigel as she started out of the Morgue.

"Call me when you get settled."

"We will." Woody called as he herded his girlfriend into the elevator. Nigel gave him one last nod before the doors shut between them.

* * *

Faith watched the light from the sunrise reflect off her partner's face, he leaned his head back against the booth his hands smoothing across Charlie's hair. The boy stirred slightly his head rolling towards the inner part of Bosco's knee. His eyes searched the room again before falling on Mya's relaxed face. Her eyelashes fluttered when he rain his finger across her cheek but she didn't wake. Her mouth moved into a tiny rose colored o. He almost smiled.

"Uncle B?" Emily said almost cautiously, her hand creeping across the table to his wrist.

"What Sweetheart?"

"Where are we going?"

"Some place safe." He told her calmly. "Someplace where we will all be safe."

Faith tore her eyes away and looked as far out into the desert as she could. She knew there wasn't a place like that. Not anymore.

* * *

"She won't be safe out there." Will Anthros told him softly.

He took a deep breath before turning back to look at his reluctant partner.

Anthony met his challenge filled gaze.

"I cannot control her any more that you." He told him slowly, his head sweeping from left to right.

"Sara doesn't take second best very well." Will got to his feet. "She'll destroy anything that-."

"She's weak!" His father yelled. "She needs us! She has no choice but to cooperate!"

"She thinks that Ruth is the key. She won't stop until she has her." Will shook his head.

"What do we care?" Anthony scoffed. "The woman doesn't even want our help."

"It's the future of the program." Will mumbled, his eyes looking at the third man in the room. His glance was sharp and warning.

"Future of the program!" The Sr. Anthros swallowed hard. "There is no money in a failed attempt. Goodnight gentlemen."

Will held his mentor's scolding eyes with his own until the doors closed behind his father.

"He didn't get where he is by being stupid." He hissed.

"I'm sorry." Will shook his head.

"If he knew that child was still alive do you know what it would mean?"

"Sara knows."

"Sara is as much as victim here as anyone!" The words spit out of his mouth before he managed to regain his calm.

"Father thinks he can repair her."

His companion scoffed.

"Will, there are things about your father that you are better left in the dark on."

"You think I don't understand who he is?"

"I hope not." Jonas Bledstoe almost chuckled before moving towards the large window. "I honestly hope not.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

"_I killed her."_

"_No she's not dead, she's just unconscious you didn't-."_

"_Oh my god! Oh my God what did I.." _

"_Ruth!" The grip on her arm intensified, she winced, her head turning to face him at the sound of the name that wasn't her own. Or was it? It was suddenly all very confusing. "I did this."_

"_But I-." He squeezed tighter. _

"_I did this!"_

"_I… she needs help.."_

"_Say it!" His steely eyes drilled into hers._

"_Wha-?"_

"_FAITH? FAITH WHERE ARE YOU?" Her head swung towards the door when she heard her partners voice. That was her name right? Faith? _

"_Do as your told." He hissed._

"_FAITH?! Answer me!"_

"_Bosco!" Her eyes never left the other mans._

"_I know you trust me." He said softly. _

_Two lifetimes passed behind her eyes until she wasn't sure of anything any more._

"_Bosco.." Her voice was weaker this time, but the door swung open anyway and in he charged. _

"_Oh my God!" Jordan Cavanaugh's words spilled out in a hushed breath as she dropped beside her friend. "Kate? Call an ambulance. Woody help me."_

_Her boyfriend dropped beside her, his fingers grazing their coworkers bloody neck in search of a pulse. Owen's clumsily opened his phone and started dialing. _

"_Get your damn hands off her." Faith jumped as Bosco's hand yanked Jonas' grasp away from her. "Are you okay?" She nodded mutely. He squinted his eyes at hers, as if he saw something he didn't quiet recognize. "Faith?"_

"_I'm okay." She whispered._

"_What happened?" He looked at Switzer and then back to him._

"_I didn't know it was her." Jonas said quickly. "She came out of nowhere-." _

"_Faith?" _

"_Bosco.."_

"_You did this?!" Cavanaugh screeched. _

"_Faith? Faith?" __

* * *

_

"Faith? Hey... wake up it's just a dream. It's just a dream.." Bosco's warm hands brushed the hair back from her face on both sides until she jumped slightly. He pulled her close to him, his own body heaving with a sleepy sigh before whispering. "It's okay, it's just a dream."

"I was thinking about her."

"Switzer?" He sighed softly.

"Ruth." His body stiffened around her when she spoke.

"Ruth's not real." He told her calmly, the eerie stillness of his words made her swallow hard.

"Boz it's not that easy.."

"She's not real Faith." He told her blankly, his grasp around her loosening until he could roll away. She followed the movement of his body in the dark until he stilled again, fading into the grays and blacks of the shadowy room.

"She did though. She was real and for a while at least, I was her."

"Stop." He croaked his voice both scared and dismissive.

"They won't stop. They'll keep chasing us. Keep looking.."

"That bastard filled your head with-."

"It's nothing new." Her head shook back and fourth furiously. "Nothing he said was anything new."

"Damn Jack-off Bastard."

"Boz. Listen to me!"

"No."

"They could kill you, or the kids."

"No."

"He'll protect me."

"Like he did Switzer?!"

"I did that!"

"You'd been thought hell." He snapped back in defense, sitting up in the night. "You'd been kidnapped and drugged and experimented on. You'd gone though days of withdrawal and had a baby for Christ sake. You were hardly in your right mind-."

"No. I was in Ruth's!" Faith interrupted.

"Go to sleep."

"Boz."

"Go back to sleep Faith, it was just a dream." He whispered laying back down on the motel bed with his back to her."

"Bosco.." She pleaded, wiping a tear off her cheek. "We need to at least consider it for the kids sake. They'd be safer if-."

"They're safe now, with the **two of us **here to protect them."

"Bosco if something happened to them, or to you, because of me.."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to any of us."

"So we just keep running?"

"Faith." He whined, flipping from his side to stare at the ceiling. "Please? We can argue about this again in the morning." She sat in the darkness, watching his chest rise and fall for a few minutes.

"Okay." He jumped a little when she finally spoke, easing down next to him on the bed.

They laid there in silence, his rapid breath the only sound between them until her fingers reached across the blanket and tangled with his.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, swallowing back the sudden rush of emotion rising in her throat. His fingers closed tighter around hers for a second before he turned to face her.

"Everything's gonna be okay." He told her confidently. "I'm gonna keep everyone safe."

"I know." She whispered, moving closer to him, letting her lips close over his. He flinched a little his wide eyes blinking up at her in the night. Even after a year of sleeping inches apart from each other they still rarely crossed the line that time and duty had drawn between them. "I know you will."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Jordan rolled her eyes into the back of her head.

"I haven't been here in ten years Jordan I'm supposed to know the exact spot?" He called from the bush he was bending into.

"Give me a bobby pin and I'll have the thing open in like ten minutes." She growled.

"I'll find it." He called back, rummaging further until he was practically under the porch. She leaned against the column of the long wrap around deck, rolling her eyes at his occasional yelps and the sound of rustling leaves.

"How do you know Cal didn't move it?"

"It's been in the same spot for fifty years why would he-? Ah ha!" He bounded up the steps with a dirty key in his grasp, raising his eye brows at her as he jumped onto the porch and swung open the screen door. She waited for him to undo the lock, lazily turning her eyes to the pasture behind her. "There you go." He called, grabbing her around the waist and swinging her towards the entryway. "Home sweet home."

She took a few steps into the farm house, slowly looking around.

"I feel like a Walton." She teased. "Goodnight John Boy."

"It's not Boston." He said softly, looking past her into the family room that looked exactly the same as his grandmother left it. She bit her lip reaching out and touching his arm.

"It's… charming." She told him softly, tugging until his arms where back around her waist. She slunk her hands up his back and fingered his hair. "Reminds me of an Inn I stayed in once."

"Yeah?" He grinned at her knowingly before kissing her neck.

"Romantic." She whispered. "Almost got killed there."

"Let's hope this works out better for you." He nodded.

"I don't know Detective I think that worked out okay for me too." She purred.

"Well then let me show you to your room Ma'am." He hummed back sweeping her off the floor and into his arms before stopping.

"What?" She blinked at him, yelping as he tossed her over one shoulder and locked the door, securing the deadbolt and chain lock before swinging her back down.

"Safety first." He mumbled.

"We're going to be okay here." She told him softly, brushing her hair from his neck.

"We're going to be more than okay." He nodded, pressing his mouth firmly to hers.

"Room.." She muttered, pointing her finger absently up the steps, as she turned her head into his kiss. He nodded turning back to the steps and starting up them.

* * *

She'd reread the letters a thousand times, laying them out in neat lines on the table. Her dry eyes stung almost as badly as her damp cheeks. She couldn't cry anymore, there was nothing left.

Crossing the small motel room to where her three children lay curled together on the second double bed she settled down behind them, stroking hair off of their small faces and gulping back threatening sobs until Mya's bright eyes slipped open and into her mothers'.

"You know." Faith whispered to her youngest. "You know it has to be this way."

The baby studied her for a second before reaching out a chubby hand. Her mother caught it, kissing the babies fat fingers before nodding.

"Be a good girl." She whispered, slipping off of the bed. Mya sat up, watching Faith intently as she stopped next to her partner, pressing her lips to his forehead. "God, don't let him hate me."

She swallowed again, casting a glance back at her daughter.

"Mommy loves you." She whispered. "Be a good girl."

* * *

"Woody!" Hoyt rubbed his eyes, turning towards Jordan's voice as she flipped on the light. "I'll call Nigel. You can't panic though. You have to stay where you are and not panic." She clutched the phone to her ear, her wide eyes seeking out his.

"Kate?" He muttered, watching her shake her head ferociously.

"Stay where you are Bosco!" Jordan warned, cupping her hand over the receiver and looking at her boyfriend. "Faith left."

"Left?"

"Garrett called her yesterday afternoon and she left in the middle of the night." She winced pulling the phone back from her face before addressing the caller. "Bosco let Nigel track her. Just stay there with the kids!"

Woody picked up his phone and started dialing Nigel's number.

"We'll find her Bosco."

* * *

Her fingers shook when she dialed.

"Bledsoe." His voice was steady even this early.

"How does this work?" She asked flatly.

"Just come here."

"Where the hell is that?" She groaned, pushing her hair back off her face.

"You know the way." He told her as a matter of fact. She swallowed hard, her foot tapping against the base of the phone booth door. "Just come."

"How the hell am I supposed to know the way?" She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"How in the hell did you know the number to call me?" The air forced out of her body when his even voice reached her ears. She'd just dialed. "You know the way Ruth."

She didn't know how long she stood there until the phone started it's dull tone of protest in her ear. Slowly she hung it back on the receiver and walked out into the still dark morning.

"Can I help you miss?" The old man looked up at her in concern when she came through the bus depot doors.

"West." She said with a certainty not her own. "I need to go West."

He nodded.

"Where abouts?"

"Southern California." She told him.

"Okay." He pulled out a form, giving her an unsure grin. "Name?"

"Truewell, Ruth Truewell." Her tongue darted out over her lips in an attempt to make herself feel more confident. It was the last bit of Faith Yokas she would reveal for a very long time.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: It's gonna get weird for a while.. okay.. weirder.. _

**Back in Eagel Mountain  
the day after Mya's birth**

The baby was crying. Faith's head turned towards the box they were keeping her in. Her tiny fists waved in anger over the edge of her partners fleece jacket. She rubbed her eyes lazily.

"Boz.." She whispered, her arm reaching out to where he had been when she fell asleep.

"Don't wake him." Came another voice. Her body froze, her bewitching green eyes sliding slowly to the other side of the bed. His face was so familiar it hurt. "He hasn't slept in days."

She looked towards the baby again. His eyes followed her, slowly getting up and retrieving the little bundle. She snatched the little girl away from him as soon as he was close enough, pulling the blanket up around her breast as she wiggled her into place.

"I won't look." He snickered. "I do appreciate the new body though. Very fit."

"I don't know what the hell your talking about." She whispered. She knew she was lying when she said it. She did know. She didn't know how, but she did know.

"Remember that time when the three of us were at the site in Utah?" He poured a glass of water, bending the tip of a straw as he dropped it in.

"No." She protested, looking down at the baby in her arms. He extended the cup to her until she took a sip.

"You were so jealous of that woman's figure." He snickered. "I think he was thinking of that weekend when he picked this.." He his hand swept the length of her body. Faith looked away. "I know your confused." His gentle voice lifted her eyes to his. "I was too. Just let it happen."

Her gaze steadied.

"I wasn't jealous." She whispered, the change in her tone surprising them both. "No?" He grinned a little.

"No." Her head tilted to the left in Ruth's almost mechanical way."And she wasn't a woman, she was a girl."

"What was her name?" He pressed his lips together in thought.

"Gaus." She whispered eerily. "Heather Gaus."

They studied each other for a long time, no one speaking.

"It really is you isn't it?" Faith turned away when he asked the question, squinting until she could spot the crumpled sleeping form of her partner.

"I don't understand what's going on." She whispered. "I don't-."

"I know. I've been through this. Twice."

"What is this!" She shouted, watching Bosco's body jump when she did.

"Faith?" He scrambled to his feet, his eyes glowering at the other man in the room. "Hoyt." He quipped, jetting his chin towards Bledsoe as the detective stumbled to his side. "Your friends back."

"Garrett?" Woody's scratchy half awake voice was tenative.

"Jonas Bledsoe." He told him calmly. "You should call me.." His voice trailed off. "I'm not Macy anymore."

* * *

"I don't understand." Jordan Cavanaugh's arms were crossed so tightly across her chest it was a wonder she could still breathe.

"Even if I attempted to explain it to you I couldn't." He told her precisely. "None of that is the point now."

"Like hell it's not." The medical examiner whispered.

"You've read the files I gave you. You have some idea what's going on here." Bledsoe continued, ignoring Jordan completely, his eyes focused on Hoyt.

"I have no idea what's going on here."

"Sara Corvas. The prototype.. Anthony Antros.."

"Your partner." Jordan spit.

"They'll come after you. All of you."

"Why?" Woody shook his head.

"They know what she is." He said softly looking at the baby that Boscorelli was standing stiffly in front of like an armed guard. His eyes dropped to the woman sitting beside the New York Cop. "And they know who you are."

"Yeah?" Bosco stood up straighter. "Who the hell is she?"

"Boz." His partner warned, her hand catching his elbow. Jonas held her eyes a little longer.

"I don't care who the hell he thinks she is. Or who he thinks he is for that matter." Kate Switzer yelled. "All I want to know is how we're going to get the hell out of here?"

"We'll spilt up." Bledsoe told them. "You'll stay here with me." He looked at Faith. "The rest of you will leave."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me.." Bosco shook his head bemused by the whole thing.

"I'll go back to them, tell them that she and the baby died-."

"I'm not leaving either of them with you!" Boscorelli continued to shout.

"They need protection." Jonas explained.

"I'll protect them." He countered, his fists clenching at his sides. "I'll take them home."

"If they know that the child survived they'll follow you where ever you hide."

"Then we won't hide." Bosco's mouth twisted into a grin. "We'll cram the 55 down there thro-."

"You have no idea who you are dealing with!" Bledsoe shouted, his face turning to Yokas. "Will you tell him please?"

She looked away.

"Go ahead Faith tell him we can take care of ourselves!"

"Enough." Kate said suddenly. "We don't split up. You tell your people she's dead, that baby's dead. We'll verify your story. We'll get to LA and Nigel can take it from there."

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Now  
****(five years after Mya's birth)**

"Daddy?"

Boscorelli squinted his eyes shut more firmly. The little girl tipped her round face to the side, her dishwater blonde hair brushing against his bare arm.

"Daddy wake up."

"Mya go back to bed." He muttered pulling his arm back under the twisted blanket. "It's not morning."

She furrowed her eyelashes, scrambling up onto the bed pressing her face against his.

"Daddy, Mommy needs you."

The man's eyes snapped open and into his daughters.

"Mya." He peered at her intently. Her own eyes peered back. If he looked deep enough it was almost like he could see the light orange bionic glint. He tried to form the words to ask her what she meant. The absence of her mother was something confusing to the rest of them, but not Mya. Mya had never seemed to wonder what happened to her.

"She needs you."

"Mya, Honey." He sat up rubbing his face before taking a deep breath before starting the speach he had used on Emily and Charlie for years. "Your Mommy loves you very much and if she could be here-."

Mya's firm grip on his arm stopped him. He looked back at those Amber eyes.

"Daddy.." She lowered her voice to a whisper she used only in the most important of five year old circumstances. "The prototype is dying."

* * *

"I don't understand how she's even still alive." Ruth Truewell rubbed at her face and Jonas Bledstoe had to swallow hard to keep from smiling. He liked her, the Faith part of her, when ever it popped up he was reminded of her strength, of the steely way she'd glared at him when she'd first stumbled in the door at Berkut.

"Anthony." He muttered, at her confusion. "He's giving her anthrocyte injections."

"That's just a short term fix. And what the hell is that going to do to what's left of her brain." She pinched her eyes shut tightly.

"Whom am I talking to here?" He didn't try to stop the grin this time. She blinked at him.

"Does it matter?"

"No." He shrugged his shoulder before sitting down beside her. "But Anthros would."

"Anthros can kiss my ass." She mumbled. "And Ruth's too."

Faith and Ruth had spent a lot of time thinking about their failure to integrate. Ruth was convinced it was a testament to the cops strength and resolve. Faith thought it was a faulty wiring job. Jonas had long ago decided that it was a lack of anthrocytes. He knew if Anthony Anthros ever found out one injection and Faith Yokas would be a distant memory, much like Garrret Macy was.

Ruth for her part liked her host. She liked her hosts hot boyfriend and his semiannual conjugal visits, she liked experiencing motherhood from Faith Yokas eyes and she liked the knew wealth of knowledge that made her a better interrogator. She also liked the incredibly strong body and alert senses the two of them shared. They'd integrated in there own way, she decided, smoothing her sharply manicured hair into place with the flat of her palm.

_"If you could go back?" He'd asked her once over a bottle of wine just weeks before Will had come to them with Jamie._

_"I wouldn't be here having this conversation with you now." She'd said softly._

It had made him all the more determined to end this, until Jamie Sommers had come into their lives.

* * *

"I don't know what she knows." Bosco sighed leaning against the baggage claim and glancing at his three children sprawled out on the bench.

Nigel Townsend slung the last of the luggage over his shoulder and turned back towards the exit.

"I'd say it's time to figure that out, Mate." He said softly pointing towards the car rental. Boscorelli nodded, gathering the kids and making his way to yet another line.

"Put your coats on." He muttered to Emily and Charlie, before tugging Mya's new pink fuzzy monstosity up her arms. "It's cold in Wisconsin."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Au slightly based with in the bionic woman episoide "Sisterhood"  
I promise I will finish this and hopefully it will make sense.****  
lori**

"She didn't hurt me." Jamie narrowed her eyes at Bledsoe. "She trusts me and she's trying to get me to trust her."

"Antros is trying to get you to trust her so he can get his hands on you." Ruth snipped, pacing across the foor before turning back again.

"Anthros." She breathed. "At least he gives a damn weather she lives or dies."

"There is nothing that can be done." Jonas told her strongly.

"She's a real person, with a life and a past and feelings."

"Who chose to let Anthony Anthros mutulate her!" Ruth huffed. "She chose this life. She knew the risks. This wasn't something that 'happened' to her. Don't you understand that? She's not the victim here."

"Who is? You?" Jamie finally snapped, turing to face Truewell. The woman stopped pacing, her lips narrowing into a thin line.

"Enough!" Jonas bellowed. "They will hurt you Jamie. They'll research you. Dismantal you.. They'll use you to save Sarah."

"I can feel her dying." Jamie whispered softly, her eyes darting from one of her keepers to the other. "And we're not going to do anything about it?"

"No." Jonas told her roughly.

* * *

"Did you have a dream about your Mommy?"

Maurice Bosorelli held his breath while Woody Hoyt questioned his youngest child.

"No." She said like he was stupid.

"Has she ever talked about the prototype before?" Jordan whispered to him, her body jiggling Garrett up an down.

"No." He ran his hand over his face. "She barely asks about Faith."

"Did you hear Daddy talking about the prototype?" Woody asked.

"No." Mya rolled her eyes into the back of her head.

"Then why do you think she's dying?" His playfully curious voice did not match the seriousness of her little face.

"She told me." Mya said quickly. "And she's going to hurt Jonas... and Mommy. I heard her."

Jordan shot her eyes to Boscorelli, who for his part looked like he was going to pass out.

* * *

"_I don't know what the hell it means_!"

Nigel Townsend looked uncomfortably toward the kitchen as the cop's voice rang into the room. When he looked back, Mya's golden eyes blinked back at him.

"It'll be alright." He told her absently his face screwing into a nervous look. She nodded.

"She didn't mean to hurt her." Townsend's body flinched. "Ruth made her." Nigel's face broke into a toothy grimace. "She was scared. She didn't know that she was trying to help."

"Mya?"

"She didn't have to go away. You could call her back now.. if you wanted." Nigel's heart skipped a beat. "She didn't mean to hurt her. My Mommy helps people."

"I know that Mya." Nigel grinned, hoping it looked more sincere than it felt.

She came through the door and she was blonde and tall and Ruth thought it was her. She was scared. Mommy couldn't stop her."

* * *

Ruth backed up from the table, her eyes blinking hard.

"Are you going to talk to me about Heaven or not?" Jamie muttered swinging around to look at her. "Or are you going to risk her life t-. Ruth?"

_She couldn't stop herself. Something else had taken over when Kate Switzer had swung the door open. A swish of blonde hair had made her arm jet out and smashed the hairs head against the wall. Faith had simply watched in horror as her body beat the crap out of the woman who had just saved her and her baby's life. _

_She'd heard Jonas behind her, yelling for Ruth to stop. Just saying her name over and over.._

"Ruth?" Jamie called again, her voice raising slightly. "Ruth?"

The other woman gaze was fixed on the wall across the room, her eyes dark and unfocused.

"Faith?" Jamie tried cautiously, watching her green eyes snap back to her. Her mouth opened slightly. "That's your name right? Your real name?"

"Where did you-?"

"Jonas calls you that sometimes. and your.. husband? when he's.. visiting." Jamie couldn't take her eyes off of her face.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then tell me."

"No." She breathed as the door to her office crashed open.

"Shit." Bledsoe looked at Ruth. "We have to get you out of here."

"Why?" Jamie shook her head.

"Stay here!" He yelled at Jamie before grabbing Ruth by the arm and tugging her from the room.

The shaken woman looked at Bledsoe in confusion.

"Sarah's latched on to her." He explained quickly. "She knows what Jamie knows. And if Anthony finds out you're still Faith.."

Her eyes widened in understanding as she let him lead her to the door.

* * *

Nigel watched the child's face change rapidly from calm to panic.

"Daddy!" She burst from the room and into his arms. "Daddy, Mommy needs you!"

Bosco swallowed hard against the feeling of helplessness.

"Daddy." The tears in Mya's eyes made him feel cold. She never cried. "The prototype knows."


	25. Chapter 25

"You're not going." Nigel said quickly, taking the suitcase from his friend and dumping it out onto her bed. "I am."

"Excuse me?" Jordan huffed.

"There are four children in this house that need someone to stay with and I'm pretty sure that's not me." The former ME shot her eyes to her husband who dropped his gaze to his own bag.

"Woody!" She yelled.

"He's right." Hoyt whispered, not meeting her burning eyes.

"I'm just supposed to sit here alone with the kids and-."

"Not alone." Bosco muttered coming into the bedroom and dropping his gun case on the desk beside Hoyt. "Sully's coming up from New York." He turned his face back to Woody. "This is all I got." He gestured to the amo.

"We'll have to get more." Townsend set his jaw. "We have no idea who's on our side and who's not."

"Jonas **will **protect her." Bosco's voice was soft. "She's very loyal to him. He's taken good care of her."

"Jonas is a murder." Jordan shot quickly. "He killed Garret. Remember that while I'm here singing "twinkle twinkle" with _Sully_ and the kids!"

Nigel was pulling what supplies he needed from the remnants of Jordan's packing.

"It's not that simple." Bosco sighed.

"Let's not go there again. Okay?" Woody breathed. "Let's get Faith out of there before they-."

"_Assimilate_her?" Nigel's accent tipped the word, making it almost humorous. Woody watched Boscorelli's gaze fall to the pile of bullets before snapping a clip into his weapon.

"I'm going to go talk to the kids." Bosco muttered tucking his gun into his waist band.

"You should get Mya packed." Woody said softly.

"What are you talking about?" The cop shook his head. "I'm not taking Mya anywhere!"

"We need her." Woody shook his head. "We won't find them-."

"He's always found them before." Bosco gestured to Nigel.

"It's not just your future that's at stake here you know." Nigel snapped back.

"Well then fuck! Let's use my five year old as a shield so you can get your girlfriend back!" Bosco yelled.

"She is one of them." Nigel whispered.

"She's a little girl, you-" Bosco started around the bed towards the other man.

"I said 'Let's not freaking go there!'" Hoyt yelled, shoving Bosco back a little.

"We may need Mya's help." Woody looked at the other cop intently. "She's the only link we have to Faith right now."

Bosco started to shake his head before his gaze fell on the doorway, where Mya stood watching him intently.

"Jamie's sorry. She didn't know."

Jordan looked at Bosco hopefully, but his eyes never left the little girl. She dropped onto her knees and met Mya's eyes.

"Can you talk to Jamie?" Jordan asked. "Tell her we're coming?"

"No." The girls head shook quickly. "The prototype will hear."

"What about your Mummy?" Nigel grimaced, looking at the little girl.

"Mommy won't listen." She said softly, looking at Bosco. "Ruth can hear me, but Mommy won't listen to her."

Boscorelli moved forward. .

"Then you tell Ruth.." He swallowed hard, scooping Mya off of the ground. "You tell Ruth we're coming."

* * *

**One week after Mya's birth**

Bosco watched her sleep, knowing it wouldn't be peaceful for long. He settled back into the chair, eyeing Mya as he leaned back, rubbing his face. He didn't move when the door creaked open, Jordan had been in and out all night.

"She's alseep." He mumbled, pressing his fingers harder into his eyes. "What ever you want to accuse her of next will have to wait."

"I'm not accusing her of anything."

Bosco froze at the voice, his hand slowly lowering to his gun.

"Get the hell away from her." The complete icyness of his voice made Jonas' hands lift slowly until they were both level with his chin. He raised his eyebrows at Bosco.

"I won't hurt her." He said softly. "She's a friend of mine."

"She doesn't know you." Bosco shook his head, he gripped the handle of his pistol.

"Boscorelli." He sighed dramatically. "I don't expect you to understand."

"Make me understand." Bosco pulled his weapon.

"A series of implants have been attached to her brain. Then she's been injected with agents that amplify the implants until they can dominate the areas of her brain that define who she is. Her memories, personality, thought processes, will all be replaced."

"Replaced with what?"

"With _who_." The other man explained. "Replaced with Ruth Truewell."

"Like hell-."

"It's already started. She told you, about what she did to that ME." Bosorelli looked away.

"That was a-."

"She's already starting the transition. Ask her. She knows."

"Get out." Bosco held his gun tighter, training it on Jonas. The other main nodded, his hands still up. "Wait.." THe NYPD officer whispered. "What happens? To Faith?"

"She'll fade away. Ruth will take over more and more, until she no longer exist."

Bosco moved closer, his gun raised towards the other man's face.

"How do we stop it?"

"The process can't be reversed."

"The hell it can't." Bosco put his finger on the trigger. "How?"

Jonas grunted painfully shaking his head.

"Control is in the hands of the the symbiont. We decide how much or how little. There is nothing you can do."

"Jordan says your were Garrett. That when she left Boston, you were still Garrett Macey." Bosco was trying and failing not to be desperate.

Jonas exhaled slowly.

"It's complicated." He winced.

"Explain it!"

"No."

"No?" Bosco shook the gun trying to remind him who was in control.

"I don't have time to answer all of your questions about something you will never understand." He said, before softening his voice. "I will take care of her though. You have my word. I'll die before I let anything happen to her."

"So will I." Bosco reminded him. "We're not going to roll over and let this.." He shook his head again. "Fuck! This is all just a bunch of Star Wars Fantasy crap.."

"Boz.." The soft whisper lowered his gun to his side immediatly as he backed up to where she was laying.

"I'm here." He told her quickly. "So's he."

"Jonas." Faith whispered fearfully, moving to sit.

"Ruth."

"Don't call her that you son of a-"

"Bosco." Faith's hand laid against his arm before she pushed her self off of the mattress. He re-holstered his gun to help her up, stopping to run his hands down the back of her head. The NYPD officer narrowed her eyes at Bledsoe "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You'll be a threat to your family. Sarah will always know where you are. She'll know where your baby is."

"You're not taking that baby out of this room." Bosco said sternly.

"No. I'm not." Jonas agreed.

"Wha-?"

"You are. You're going to take her as far away from here as you can." His eyes drilled into Boscorelli's. "Ruth is going to go back and tell everyone she delivered a still born."

"You're scared of her." Faith whispered slowly.

"I'm scared of what they'll do with her." He says softly. "She's.. She's a masterpiece." His eyes closed as he whispered reverently. "She"s everything we worked so hard for."

Boscorelli's eyes fell on the little girl, curled up in his sweatshirt.

"That's why no one can know she survived." He said frankly. "Anthros will turn her into a weapon of the most deadliest type."

Bosco crept closer to her, pulling back the fabric from her face. He took in her angelic face.

"You can feel it." Jonas told him. "You can feel her power."

The other man didn't disagree, he simply kept his eyes on the child.

"She knows you'll protect her."

"She's just a baby." The cop muttered weakly.

"She's not 'just' anything." He countered, turning his eyes back to Faith. "That's why you need to be as far away from her as possible."

"Get out." Bosco said suddenly, shaking himself out of his revelry and putting himself between Faith and the stranger. "Get the hell out before I do something you'll regret." He put his hand on his gun again.

"Fine." Jonas raised his hands, glancing from him to Faith. "She knows I'm right. It's only a matter of time before Ruth realizes.. I can wait."

"Get out." Bosco called as the door swung shut. Faith looked back at the baby, the man's words echoing in her head.


	26. Chapter 26

Mya had gone hysterical again at some point and Nigel had decided his presence in the room was no longer necessary. Boscorelli had enough to worry about with him sticking his wounds in his face.

He'd wandered back out into the hall and zipped up his bag before dropping in front of his computer to find Faith Yokas.

He'd found her countless times in the past four years. Many of those times it had been with Maurice Boscorelli breathing down his neck. Long ago he'd wondered why the two of them hadn't come up with come sort of system like he and Kate had.

Kate.

_She didn't mean to hurt her. _The little girls words hung in heavy in his head as he typed in bizarre keywords into the underground search system trying to remember a time when he had enjoyed Science Fiction. When Fantasy, magic and super powers had seemed like something one should desire. That was a long time ago.

_She can come back now if she wants_. Part of him worried that given the chance she'd rather remain in her new life. Dr. Erica Hann the acclaimed cardiac surgeon. She'd made quite a name for herself. Not by herself entirely. Nigel was proud of the strides he'd made for her. He'd opened every door as she approached it. Given her the best chances, the best mentors. He'd sculpted out an amazingly easy path and peppered it with all the luck he could manage. He'd helped her conquer the medical world in five short years.

Maybe a life back in Boston with him and that stupid dog of hers that still didn't like him even after he'd taken such good care of it for as long as he had. It was really all he had. That and the Medical Examiners office. Maybe they would have even had a child. Lily and Bug had just had there fourth, making up for lost time maybe. He wondered if they'd get the same chance to do that. If she even wanted that chance.

A cell phone ring started him out of his revelry. He looked at the pile of them on the table before grabbing one.

"Hello?" Townsend asked distracted.

"Bosorelli?" He yelled.

"Dr. Macy?" He whispered back.

* * *

"Can you tell us where your Mommy is?" Jordan tried desperately as Bosco tried to sooth the sobbing kindergartener.

"Jonas knows, he's trying to hide her from Jamie." She gasped, her body shaking violently when she did. "Sarah knows what Jamie knows."

"Jamie?" Woody asked quietly.

"The new bionic." Bosco provided. "Mya can you…" He took a deep breath. "Can you talk to Jamie in your head?" The little girls light eyebrows ruffled into her knotted forehead while she considered it. "Can you ask where Mommy is?"

"They can't tell her." She breathed softly. "She'll know."

"Mya we need to know where your Mommy is if we're going to help her. " Woody sighed . The little girl shook her head violently.

"Um.. " Nigel's urgent voice caught the room by surprise. "I believe I can help there , Mate." He held Bosco's phone up feebly. "Headed towards Sunset."

* * *

"I knew you'd come." Sarah Corvas looked up from the ground where she was huddling. Her arms wrapped around her self. Jamie crept closer, nervously watching. "They'll follow you?"

"Jonas is busy."

"With her." Sarah's body shook, Jamie watched it. Somewhere between a shiver and a convulsion, that's what was happening to the other woman. "Faith."

"Ruth." Jamie whispered back.

"Same thing," Sarah shook her head.

"You know.. About her…?"

"Anthrosites." She swallowed hard. "I need them she's afraid of them. Ironic."

"I don't understand." Jamie pleaded sitting down beside Sarah on the ground. "I don't understand any of it."

"If Anthony knows.. He'll kill her."

"Ruth?"

"No.. not Ruth. Faith." Sarah smiled, looking towards the other girl. "Don't you feel her?"

"Feel her?" Jamie touched Sarah's cheek, the other woman flinched before giving a soft smile. "I can feel you."

"Move on from me." Sarah nodded. "Reach further."

"I can't." Jamie tried. The other presence in her mind moved away.

"You've felt her though. That's Faith."

"No." Jamie shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. She's not like us."

"She is.." Sarah argued. "She has to be. There are three. She needs anthrosites.. she's the third."

Jamie's head shook again as she again reached towards the other.

"She was a carrier.. " Sarah shivered. "Anthony tried and failed to create new life.." Sarah's eyes glistened as she sent Jamie the images of bionic babies born lifeless and projected faces of the children that would they would never be.

"Mya.." Jamie gasped breathlessly as one of the small children came into view in her mind. The third consciousness froze suddenly at the sound of it's name and Jamie swooped in and latched onto the child.

"No." Sarah's voice was both hopeless and hopeful. The ferocity behind it made Jamie jerk away. Sarah's suddenly stone cold eyes turned on her. "It lived." She told her counterpart lifelessly. "It lived."

It was in that moment, when Sarah Corvus' face broke into an eerie smile, that Jamie knew she'd made a horrible mistake.


End file.
